Paisley Tears
by Pledgling
Summary: Suzanne Collins left Gale hanging with a "sweet new job" in District 2. But what really did happen to Gale? Gale/OC.
1. The Fork

I'm just a girl from District 6. The Medicine district. I never expected, not once, to be thrown into a chaotic uprising by Panem's very own Katniss Everdeen. I never hated the girl, but I never did like her. I respected her, for what she was doing. Everyone she knew would be put in jeopardy. She knew it, too, by the grim look on her face whenever I'd cross her in District 13. One day, I was watching her on the television, seeing her pull back that arrow effortlessly. I know that was no easy feat; bows have several pounds of force you must pull just to get the arrow ready. Then there's keeping it steady... and she always hit her target. Always. Like I said, I didn't _like_ Soldier Everdeen, but I had to admire her skill.

One day, while I was eating the lunch specially designed for my body stature and blah, blah, blah, I noticed something. Katniss was sitting with her crew, and there was a boy... Gale, I believe, I remember her talking about him. I sighed and looked at my table—no one, as usual. People who come from 6 normally aren't "sane". As the medicine district, a lot of the people use the morphling we produce. A lot of the people get addicted to it, become empty husks. There are so many elderly that have been addicted to it, they live in a special senior shelter—which was bombed before I left with my parents.

I sighed and flung my fork across the lunchroom and threw my food away before I heard footsteps.

"You hit him."

I whirled around, shocked a bit to see Finnick Odair, who was as good-looking as everyone says. Even more so in person. "Uh, w-what?" I silently cursed myself for stuttering.

Finnick merely smiled. "You hit Gale with your fork."

My mouth created an 'oh', but I remained silent.

He snickered a bit and threw away the plastic bowls left from his lunch with a bit of distaste. "I'd go over and say sorry. I mean, you just tried to kill a Soldier with a fork and he doesn't even know your name."

I coughed and stepped back. "I don't think—"

"Go." He said this simply, but there was a definite firmness. I nodded and walked over to the table.

I saw Katniss look up at me, barely even registering me and I glanced at Gale. "Er—Sorry for my fork hitting you."

Gale looked up at me, as if I were less than a speck of dirt under his fingernails. "What?"

I blinked. "My fork.. hitting you..."

And that's when "my fork hit me". I realized my fork was on the floor a few inches away from my table. Didn't come close to Gale. I looked for Finnick to see him gone. I narrowed my eyes and pursed my lips. "Forget it," I muttered and walked away. What the hell was Finnick getting at?

I walked into my room and stopped as the smell hit me. I shivered and looked at the small package of herbs I had left there this morning. It smelled like the open field back at home. The warm, sun-baked earth, the smell of the sand in the air... It brought tears to my eyes. My parents died on the endeavor to get me here safely.

I sighed and sat on my bunk, rubbing my face and curling up as I pressed the package of herbs to my nose. "I love you..." Soon, I drifted to sleep and skirted the rest of my duties that day.


	2. Jaws and Groins

I awoke, knowing I'd probably be in trouble for skirting my training. But I couldn't bring myself to go to training. In case Gale was there—or worse, Finnick. I know I'd probably whack him against the head... But seeing as the doctor deemed him mentally unstable, I think that would not be the brightest thing to do. And Gale—well, I wouldn't be here any more if I did that to Gale. I believe that boy could stop me before my hand could tense in readiness.

I frowned as I put my arm in the hole, where it printed my daily duties. Only then did I realize... I didn't shower that night. I looked at the schedule in great disdain, seeing as the letters overlapped. I couldn't read what my new schedule was... I snorted and dressed quickly before walking to breakfast.

I put my arm in the hole to get it to scan to give me food, but since the codes overlapped...

"Come _on_, I just want some breakfast!" I found myself growling to the machine.

"Having problems?" I turned to see Gale and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I won't have food," I muttered as I prepared to leave. I was greatly disappointed when he let me leave. But I didn't let it get to me; just another stupid boy who only thinks about himself. And he loves a girl who mostly thinks about herself and makes decisions as if she were drunk.

I snorted and ran my hand through my red hair before I wandered aimlessly around. What would I do? I don't know where to go.. But seeing as my training normally happened after lunch...

By lunch, I was starving. Even the muted scent of mushy food made my stomach roar. I shook my head and sat at my regular table, only to have a shadow over me. I glanced up to see Finnick. "Brilliant."

"Thanks for the exquisite greeting. I tried to get you some."

I snorted.

He rose his eyebrows. "No?"

"No," I replied, eyeing his food.

"The name's Finnick."

I moved my eyes up at him. "I'm sure you knew I knew that." He grinned and I pursed my lips. "My name is Paisley."

He rose his eyebrows. "That's a strange name."

I snickered. "So is Finnick." I made sure to put emphasis on the last part of his name, leaning my head on my hand.

"Ooh, m'lady, so harsh."

"Like a whip." I popped the 'p' and sat back. "Is there a reason for tricking me yesterday?"

He grinned, showing his teeth. "Absolutely. Told you, to get you some."

"Gale is most definitely _not_ the type to 'get some.'"

"Wow, you are a quick learner."

If I had a tail that could fluff up like a cat's, it would right now. "I have to be in this world."

"True. Very true." His voice trailed off and he took out his string as he started to make knots with it.

"Therapy?" I inquired. He glanced at me.

"Yes. District 6?"

"Yes. District 4?"

"Yes."

I smiled a bit. "But I already knew that."

"Yes, Miss Paisley."

I nodded and sighed. "Would you like my lunch?"

I frowned. "No, it's yours. You need to be nourished. You're going through a lot, Finnick."

"I'm fine, really."

"You're trying to tell someone who has lived with medics their _whole_ life that you're fine is insane."

"Katniss was raised by medics. And she doesn't think I'm insane."

"Katniss is also your friend, m'dear. And I'm okay with calling someone insane."

He rose an eyebrow before he mocked sadness. "You're not my friend? I was hoping..."

I snorted and got up. "Eat your food, Fennick. Nourish up. Get better. See you around." I smiled at him and walked out of the room to training.

My officer was there, staring at me intently. "You weren't—"

"Yes, sir. I was not here yesterday. I apologize, I..."

"Unless you were in the hospital, no excuses. Twice as many running exercises." I let out a huff as I got out of earshot, beginning to run with the rest of my crew.

I know I grew up in District 6. Both my parents were medics. But me? I couldn't do it. I always wanted to be a soldier. I wanted to help the rebels, always. I never liked the Capitol. I wanted a gun, a sword, a knife, _something_... But I was never really good at weapons.

At any rate, I shouldn't be thinking about that; I have a run to do!

By the time I finished running, my lungs burned with the intensity of a thousand suns. I coughed a bit and walked over to the close-combat training.

That's when Gale walked in. He walked in with finesse. He walked in with style.

Okay, that's going way too far, but he did walk in like he owned the damn place. It made me feel hatred, anger. How he could just... _own_ and not even think about it. I shook my head and continued with weapons...

Until I was paired with Gale.

I wanted to groan in absolute pain. I felt like someone was jabbing me in the brain. Maybe I should have flicked that fork harder. I should have hit that cocky jerk. But, hey... Now was another golden opportunity.

I glared at him and he just ignored me. I knew he was good at archery. How good was he in close-combat?

The whistle blew and I was instantly weaving through punches, sliding out of his range when I got the chance and I hit him in certain places.

Being the child of a medic, I knew where the nerves were. I knew where to hit to make you crumple to my feet.

And eventually, he was falling. The nerve in his knee was disconnected, rendering it unable to carry his weight and he was halfway on the floor, before he grabbed me by the knees and my head slammed into the ground. I opened my lips, but nothing came out of my mouth. I could feel Gale's grip leaving my legs as he recoiled, the nerves I had been hitting now kicking in and causing him to coil in on himself.

I sat up, but incredibly wished I hadn't. My head was pounding, and I could hear the loud sounds of people letting out shrieks as they were attacked... It didn't help the pounding.

I slowly and shakily got up, leaning against the wall. I might be able to flit around and click nerves in bodies, but Gale knows strength. I'm not one for big wounds, or getting slammed into the ground. I normally try my best to get out of the grasp of my victims, but... I shuddered and looked down at Gale, who was still curled up.

"You want help with that?" I whispered. I kept my voice low, as to not hurt my own head. But my whisper still felt like a scream.

He didn't answer, which is what I expected from him. I knelt down, the world spinning as I hit the good nerves, bringing him back to his normal state and uncurling him. He looked at me with those gray eyes, glaring at me and burned holes into my head.

"Don't be so angry. You _did_ sack me in the head."

I stood up and held my hand out, but he didn't accept it. "Huh. A jerk _and_ a poor loser. No wonder Katniss chose Peeta." I knew I had gone too far, but I didn't care. I stepped over him right as he darted out a hand and I caught myself before I fell again.

"Don't even," he growled angrily.

I sighed and tried to move, but his grip on my ankle was immense. "What are you going to do? Ensnare me?"

He let out a growl and pulled my ankle harshly, making me hit the ground again. I let out a sharp cry and spun around, feeling the world around me shake as I crawled quickly to Gale. I punched him hard in the stomach and kicked him in the side before skidding away. He grabbed my leg again and I swirled around and slammed the palm into his jaw, dislocating it easily. His gray eyes smoldered with incredible intensity.

He didn't want to give up. So I did what any medic or female would do in a time of supreme crisis against a male. I kicked him in between the knees. Gale stayed where he was for a moment before he pulled away, curling up because of the very hard blow I dealt him.

I stood up and glared at him. "The groin. The ultimate nerve on a man. Don't touch me, Hawthorne." I turned on my heel and stomped out, walking to the hospital to get a bit of help for my head, which was pounding irresistibly hard now. Later, I saw Gale walk into the hospital, his jaw in a very odd angle.

I heard Katniss' mother let out an exclaim as she started to treat him immediately. "Who hit you, Gale?" I heard her. I didn't hear his response; perhaps he didn't answer at all. "Oh, wow. Whoever did this was... clean. I can just set it back and you're as good as new." There was a grunt and I knew his jaw was as good as new. I sort of wished I did break his jaw, to make it irreparable. That way he wouldn't have his good looks anymore.

I left my doctors after some of the medicine they gave me, which made my head feel so much better. I walked past Gale, feeling his eyes on me and walked into my compartment.

I was most definitely going to take a shower after today.


	3. Reflections

I awoke from my nightmare, gasping. My throat was hoarse as I tried to breathe, and fumbled around for a glass of water, but there was none. I rolled out of my bunk, panting and I crawled into a fetal position, shaking like a leaf. It was my dream, where my parents refused to drink water, knowing they'd die of dehydration just to get me safely to District 13. I felt tears roll down my face as I tried to banish the thought from my head.

But not before my father whispered, "Don't be afraid," with his last breath.

I shuddered and got up, got dressed, and got my schedule. At least I could look forward to breakfast this morning.

I walked numbly to the kitchen, allowing my arm to be scanned for the code before dry oatmeal was dispensed for my special weight and height and schedule. I walked over to my regular table to find someone already sitting at it. Gale.

I turned away and walked to an empty table, somewhat slamming my tray onto the table and I ate my oatmeal hungrily. I sincerely wished I had more than just a small bowl. As I ate, I stole a glance at Gale, who was turned around and talking to Katniss. Maybe he was going to try to make amends and I just threw that out of the window... Whatever it was, I walked away from it. And I was pretty glad I did.

I dispensed of any waste and hastily left the lunchroom. Last thing I needed was to be reported because Gale asked to be kicked where the-sun-don't-shine again. I made my way to my first class of the day, which was painstakingly boring. Then the rest of the day was a blur until lunch.

It was some kind of stew again with beets for the side. I avoided my table again, not even bothering to check if Gale was there or not.

"Paisley, you hit Gale?" Finnick. He was quickly messing with his rope. I sat there, mesmerized by his speedy fingers before I realized he was talking to me.

"Hm? Oh, yes. I thought that was the whole point of hand-to-hand combat." I ate a spoonful of the non-flavorful soup.

Finnick shook his head. "That's not what I meant."

"He wouldn't give up, Finnick. What was a girl to do? I bet you Katniss thought about it during the Games."

He frowned deeply, particularly at _Games_. "He hates you."

"Good. Maybe that will mobilize him to be better next time, huh?" I was trying to eat, but the conversation was really keeping me from it.

"I suggest apologizing."

I looked up at Finnick with a skeptical look. "If he _really_ wanted me to say sorry, he'd come over here instead of sending a messenger." I cocked my head. "Why do you care? Gale thinks I'm dust; nothing to be worried about. Why would the Great Finnick Odair care?" His jaw visibly clenched and he walked away.

_He was trying to be nice,_ I thought to myself. I sighed as I walked to the large room for Reflections. I sat by myself—shocker—by the edge of the crowd as the large television displayed a message from the Capitol.

There was Peeta, looking disheveled and ultimately confused. I frowned; the Capitol was a menace. An insect that needed to be squashed. There was a few words before the screen flickered and one of the rebels propo came on. There was a cheer. Beetee got through. If wasn't soon, however, before there was a battle of who was on screen.

And then came Peeta's warning: "Katniss... who do you think this will end? What will be left? No one is safe. Not in the Capitol. Not in the districts. And you... in Thirteen... Dead by morning!"

My eyes widened at the events next. Beetee continued to fight, but there was still moments the Capitol broke through. Then the camera fell.

Peeta's cry.

The blood splattering.

The room went beserk.

Peeta. The possible destruction of Thirteen. I glanced around; no one was looking. I slipped off and ran into my room, hastily packing before the sirens blared. I could have sworn my ears were bleeding, but I continued to pack. I grabbed the anatomy book my parents got for me years ago. I packed the herbs, and finally, a pen hidden in my drawer.

I ran out into the hallway to see, Gale and Prim racing down the hall. I let out a call and Gale turned around, his eyes flickering with annoyance as they continued to run. I ran after them, holding my pack close to me. Everyone had disappeared; the siren only brought me disorientation and I didn't know where to go. Surely, Gale and Prim did. I ran with them until I saw them running to Katniss' room. I frowned deeply, but continued to follow. Gale was furiously stuffing things into a pack. A jacket, a bow, a book… Prim wrapped her arms around a very ugly looking cat.

"We've got to get out," I said.

Gale pretended not to notice my existence. "Prim?" I looked down at the little girl who looked up at me with twinkling eyes.

"Yes?"

"We've got to get down to the bunker." She pulled the cat closer.

"I know… But I couldn't leave Buttercup all alone!"

The cat was purring by now, its tail the only thing indicating his annoyance for the loud sirens. Then Gale straightened up, and darted for the door. Prim and I followed.

"I'm Paisley," I panted as we ran for the nearest elevator. Gale pressed a button, but I couldn't tell what.

"You already know my name," Prim said a bit cheerfully. She was unnaturally calm in this situation—I was shivering.

"Yes, you're Katniss' little sister. She bravely took your place in the Games. It was very nice of her."

I could feel Gale's eyes glancing at me. "She had to," he muttered. "Her family means everything to her."

The elevator continued to go down in silence. Before long, though, I couldn't help but lean against the wall. Were we going to make it? I doubted it. But then I looked at Gale. "Is this a drill?"

"No." He spoke briskly, as if he were uncomfortable even opening his mouth around me. I pursed my lips.

"We're in danger."

"Yes."

"Oh, Buttercup, we'll make it!" Prim exclaimed.

Eventually, the elevator opened and we poured out, running for the bunkers. That's when we saw the metal doors and Katniss was screaming.

"We're coming!" Prim shouted.

"Hold the door!" Gale yelled.

"Open the doors!" I shrieked.

Katniss pulled her way through doors that were closing and motioned for us to hurry in. The doors stopped, with barely enough room for us to fit. Prim went first, still holding Buttercup. Then Gale with his pack. And then me. I panted as Katniss came back and grabbed Prim, quickly chatting to check if she was okay. As the guards glanced at her, the doors closed. For good this time.

I let out a huff and looked at the rooms. It seemed that they were set up according to your regular compartment. However, I'm not even close to where their compartments are. I'm completely lost, of where to go, before I see Finnick.

"What are you doing here?"

I smiled weakly, knowing I probably looked sweaty and pale. "I had to get some things. Met up with Gale in the hall. Prim wanted Buttercup. I didn't know where to go." I tried my best to keep the sentences short, since I was pretty out of breath, my heart still racing after what just happened and I shivered.

Finnick shook his head. "Come on, then." I looked up at him as he opened his door and I nodded in thanks before I entered it.

The room was incredibly simple. It consisted of a bunk and a floor, with minor storage space. A paper hung on the wall with the instructions. "Finnick—"

"I'm heading into the line for the packs," he said. I glanced at him and sighed before I sat down on a cot. I was trembling, looking like a little girl who was about to pee her pants. The adrenaline was still pumping through my veins as hard as my heart was pumping in my chest.

After a few minutes, I calmed down and Finnick came back, tossing me a backpack. I took it and opened it to find a flashlight, two sets of the nasty clothing Thirteen's Soldiers wear, a toothbrush, a comb, bedding, and a thin mattress. Finnick had the exact same.

"I'll take top." I said as I pushed the mattress to the top and crawled into it, wrapping the bedding around myself and curled up.

"Are—"

Finnick was interrupted by the sirens stopping—I almost forgot they were on—and Coin's announcements. "Thank you all for an exemplary evacuation. Please remember this is _not_ a drill, since Peeta Mellark, the District 12 victor, has possibly made a televised reference to an attack on 13 tonight."

And that's when the first bomb hit.


	4. Amends

The lights went out and there were the sounds of people screaming, or alarmed shrieks which were followed up by a manical laughter. I gritted my teeth as the world around me shook. I pressed myself into my bunk, trying not to imagine the ceiling falling in on me in the dark.

"Paisley?" Finnick's voice was quiet, and as soon as the my name left his lips, there was a hum and dim lights started to flicker on. I could barely see Finnick, but it was enough for me to crawl out of my bunk and sit next to him.

"I'm okay," I whispered, still shaking.

"Not what you're used to?" He was smiling slightly. I knew he was trying to comfort me, but I honestly didn't care. I cared more about his welfare than mine at this point; he meant more to Panem that I did.

"No. You?"

He shrugged. "You'd be surprised what you'd find in the Games."

"Can we... Can we not talk about the Games?" I shivered a bit. "I can hardly imagine what I'd find in there. And I don't want to know."

I shook my head, gripping my knees to keep my hands from shaking. We sat in silence until Coin's voice came on the announcements. The volume of her voice matched the flicker of the lights.

"Apparently, Peeta Mellark's information was sound and we owe him a great debt of gratitude. Sensors indicate the first missile was not nuclear, but very powerful. We expect more will follow. For the duration of the attack, citizens are to stay in their assigned areas unless otherwise notified."

Right after, through the door, I saw a person walk out of the bunker. I couldn't see who it was, and it didn't matter much. It seemed Finnick and I had time to ourselves and I turned to him.

"So why did you try to 'get me some'?" I held my fingers out for air quotes.

He glanced at me, working his fingers on that string again.

"I don't know, honestly. I guess I missed my old shenanigans. I don't normally get into them anymore, what with all the war and stuff. I just saw you and you stuck in my head. You were just another person trying to live in this damned place. You seemed nice, so I thought I'd mess around with you. It's the Finnick's way of getting friends."

"Nice third-person, there." I smiled a bit and looked out of the bunker for a few minutes before I sighed. "But you didn't think I'd actually _hurt_ Gale."

"Do you have a personal vendetta against him, or what?" he suddenly asked. Even in the dark, I could see his green eyes as they twinkled in amusement.

"Sort of. I just hate how good looking he is."

"Well, that's just great. I'm probably going to get stabbed in a few minutes."

I snickered. "Not exactly, Finnick. I just don't like Gale. He's... too... _gah._ I can't even explain it, he's so annoying." Finnick started laughing and I jokingly punched his shoulder. "It felt good to kick his butt, though. All this talk about he's so great. I mean, you don't spend all day in classes with girls who _don't shut up_ about him. 'Gale this' and 'Gale that'. He's like some... sex magnet, or something."

Finnick rose an eyebrow. "Really? I doubt Gale knows he's that famous. He's actually not a bad guy. He just wants to see the Capitol destroyed."

"Don't we all?" I groaned a bit and ran my hand through my hair.

"Hey, how did you get your hair like that?"

I glanced at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's just so... _red._ Did you Capitolize it?"

I paused for a moment, just looking at him. "Genetics. I've never been to the Capitol, nor do I have any need or want to." He nodded, poking my hair. "If you tie knots in it, I _will_ stab you."

He snickered.

It was three days of this. All boring, long, drawn out days. But, in the meantime, Katniss found a way to amuse everyone. Buttercup, the cat Prim saved, was chasing a beam of light the flashlight gave off. It amused a lot of people in the bunker, but not me. Bombs hit, I ignored it. I would give anything to be above ground right now. It never bothered me before, on regular days, but now we were so far underground, I felt as if I were going to suffocate. A few nights, Finnick had to wake me up because I would start to freak out in my dreams. Last thing everyone needed was screaming in a such an enclosed area.

It was bed time, the lights dimmed to save power. Safety lights went up and I found I just couldn't sleep that night. "I'm going out to walk around," I whispered to Finnick. He nodded, not able to get any sleep himself. I walked out of our room into the main hall before I was suddenly slammed into a wall, a strong pair of hands squeezing my shoulders painfully.

"Are you from the Capitol?"

I let out a surprised gasp and tried to get away, but the hands held me. I had to squint to see the person in front of me, but I couldn't make out who it was. I just knew it was male.

"Are you?" The voice was angrier as it hit me against the wall again.

"Let me go!" I whispered, trying to get away before I recognized the voice—Gale.

I sighed and looked up at him, now seeing his face and I frowned deeply. "Let me go," I said, calmer.

His eyebrows just furrowed more. "Answer." I sincerely hated how blunt he could be.

"No. My hair is genetic. Now let me go before you bruise me."

His fingers loosened, but he didn't let go completely. I was still pinned to the wall and I very much didn't like this. It only added to the claustrophobia.

"Look, Gale, I'm from District 6. Which is why I could pin you down. My parents were medics. I love anatomy, alright? If you're going to go all psycho-murderer and kill me, please have the decency to do it _after_ we get out of this bunker."

He let go of me, but I stayed away from the wall as he started to pace. "I don't understand."

"Understand what?" I crossed my arms over my chest, resisting the urge to rub my shoulders.

"Why you keep avoiding me. And overall hurting me in training."

The sound of Gale complaining made me laugh. He was most definitely not the type to do that. I was sure sleep deprivation had gotten to him. "Because I was pretty sure you were going to be rude and I was going to be forced into kicking you there again. And it's training."

"Most girls can't even get over the fact I'm their partner."

"Shocker." I narrowed my eyes, frowning angrily. "I, for one, don't give two shits how adorable you are. I'm personally sick and tired of girls swooning over you."

He sighed and leaned against a wall. "And you're so mean. It's hurtful."

"I'm a redhead. You piss me off, I'm bound to get on you. At any rate, you deserved it. I tried to be nice and help you up."

"And I tried to be nice and apologize."

So he was trying to apologize when he sat at my table. I sighed and rubbed my temples. I knew for certain I was going to get absolutely no sleep tonight. My heart was racing and my head throbbed painfully, especially the spot where Gale sacked me.

"Well, sorry about that. If you play nice, I'll play nice. Deal?"

Gale stayed quiet for a few moments. "Deal."

I was somewhat surprised he agreed. But I kept that inside and just nodded to him. "Good night, Gale."

He didn't respond as I walked past him and back into the room. Finnick just sat there, staring off into space. "Where's the string?" I noticed his hands were oddly empty and string-free.

"You mean rope?" He glanced at me, his eyes looking troubled. "Katniss came while you were gone. She's having problems, so I gave her mine."

I nodded and moved up to my bunk.

"Paisley."

I looked over at Finnick, who was staring at me intently before he broke into a grin. "Someone got some."

I snorted. "You heard Gale and me?"

"Rather, saw. It looked like was kissing you."

I couldn't suppress the fit of laughter that rolled over me. "Honestly? He bruised my shoulders and demanded to know if I was from the Capitol or not. Then we made amends, I guess."

He pursed his lips. "I see, I see. Well, now you can sit at our table." He cheered up, his eyebrows raising.

"I don't know, Finnick..."

"It's so _boring_, Paisley. I mean... Katniss is quiet, Gale is quiet, and I have no one to talk to... Anyway, I need some sleep tonight. I've got to stand next to Katniss as she gives her speech about the bombing." I nodded and lay down, closing my eyes.

But sleep never came.


	5. Letter

The next day, we were released. I happily left the bunker with all my belongings and I was soon redirected to a new compartment deeper into Thirteen. I couldn't say I was ecstatic, my room got blown up, but I was happy I got all my things that I needed.

The day went in a haze. Everyone was trying to get back on track and there wasn't a trace of Gale or Finnick. I couldn't say I was surprised; they were always in Command, getting orders, or doing something special. I just sat around, doing what I was told and doing nothing when I had nothing else to do. I sat around until I walked into the Reflections room and saw the television flicker on. There was Katniss, doing an interview, but there was barely anything else. Soon, however, Finnick was up, talking about his life after he won the Games.

My eyebrows furrowed as I listened, taking a chair and sitting next to the few people who also gathered to watch. Apparently, this wasn't a mandatory watching. Coin, Plutarch, none of the authorities were here. As I listened, I got to learn who Finnick was. What slice of the damned cake Finnick got from the Capitol. A prostitution—Snow sold his body for money. I couldn't help but grimace. Even though Finnick never showed any recognition to this whenever we spoke.

I never knew much about Finnick, and learning about this just felt like an invasion to his privacy. I felt as if I weren't supposed to hear this, none of us were. But I stayed there like a fly to a light. I was intrigued to hear of his past and quietly vowed to myself to someday tell him about my life. To get even with him, so we really could be friends.

_Friends_. I loved the sound of that. I hadn't had friends since I left Six. I had to break all ties with my friends at Six before we left for Thirteen. I remembered Rose cried before I left. She was my best friend, someone I always talked to, but now I had no one. When I left, I left my heart, my life. Thinking about then seemed like a pleasure, as if it were something I wished to have happen opposed to what did happen. Soon, the television flicked off and we were sitting in silence. I sat in my chair, still thinking. Then I heard news of Peeta and the victors were rescued.

I blinked; so that's where Finnick was. Probably waiting for the victors to come back. I somewhat wanted to go to the hospital, to ask if he was okay, but I imagined he had some amends to make himself with a few people. I scratched behind my ear.

I sort of wanted to see Gale right now, but I didn't know where he would be. He wasn't in the training room, or in his own room. Not in the hospital... So I just went back to my room. I stayed there until the next day, when I went to the hospital. Who knows who or what I'd find there. Of course, there were wounded people. Always wounded people. A part of me—the medic side of me—wanted to help, but I knew I'd only get away. I knew quite a bit of things, but the sight of the person in horrible pain just makes me freeze. I've never been as vigilant as my parents.

I walked around until I found Gale confined to his bed. I saw him as doctors whizzed around him, and finally he was left alone. Intrigued, I walked inside his area to see something had lodged into his shoulder. I wished I had my herbal mixtures with me. I know it most likely wouldn't compete with the morphling he was undoubtedly on, but I just felt like I should help.

He was sleeping, probably under the effect of the drugs given to him and I took his hand. We had just amended a few days ago, but I just wanted to show I actually cared about him. Sure, a few days ago, I wish he was confined to a hospital bed, but by my own accord. He was confined because _something_ hurt him. I scrunched up my face and held his hand for a few more moments before I walked out of his room. Seeing like that felt like a violation. I shouldn't be looking at him shirtless, sleeping. Even if he was wounded and I was there to help.

I felt like I didn't belong with this crowd. With Finnick, Gale, or Katniss. They were all elite, some things the Capitol wanted dead. I was just a girl from District 6. I'm still surprised Finnick talked to me that day. He didn't need to; he had all the people he needed, people who understood what was going on. People who were informed, who were on top of things. Me? I didn't even know what hurt Gale. It still took me a while to overhear chattering of how Peeta tried to kill Katniss. See? I hear nothing, I'm never informed. I didn't even know where Finnick was.

Tells what kind of friend I was. But, then again, we never had much time to really talk. All these people, they've been in life and death situations with each other. I was, once again, the odd ball out. I frowned and walked around until I heard Finnick giggling.

Like a girl.

I stopped and backtracked until I looked into a room to see him hugging a somewhat crazed-looking girl. Her dark hair was crazy, but the look on their faces was all I needed. This is who Finnick was waiting for. I recognized the girl as Annie, another Victor from Four. I heard that she was a bit crazy, but the way she looked at Finnick with utmost adoration, I could only say they could never be more wrong. I decided to leave them alone; Finnick's reunion should be just with her.

I felt a surge of happiness for everyone. They each got each other. Albeit, Peeta tried to kill Katniss, but he was still... back. Another example of how alone I was.

I rubbed my nose and walked back to my room, opening my old anatomy book my parents had given to me, putting the pen against my lips.

The metal on it was cold, but I welcomed it. The pen was my father's, the exact pen he wrote all the notes on the margins with. I sighed and curled up in my bed as I read the large anatomy book from page one.

It was a few hours before I finished it for the thousandth time. But this time, I found something new.

In the back, embedded in between the paper and the hardcover was a small bump. It was hard to notice, but in the dim light, it was quite pronounced. It was the first time I had read the book since I left Six. I frowned and turned the cap of the pen to make the ballpoint come out and I used it to tear the edges of the bump. I peeled back the paper to produce an old letter in yellow parchment. I set the anatomy book down along with the pen and opened the folded letter.

_My Paisley,_

_ By the time you read this, I will most likely be dead. And you'll most likely be old enough to notice the bump in the back of the book. I have taken the initiative and hidden this letter from you so you could only find it when you were old enough. And observant enough._

_ Paisley, your mother had a life before she met me. She had lovers before me, but then she did meet me. And we had you._

_ However, the point I'm getting at is that she had gotten pregnant before she married me. We did not keep the child; she was given to her father._

_ I just want you to know that you are not alone, my dear. You have a sister._

_Your Father_

I froze.

I have a sister.


	6. Confession

A variety of things were running through my head at this point. I have a sister? Who is she? Does she look like my mother? Does she know about me?

Did she escape the Capitol's wrath?

I gripped the letter like it was a lifeline. _I had a sister._ I wasn't so alone as I thought.

My immediate thought was to go tell someone. Gale—who probably wouldn't care—or Finnick. But Finnick was preoccupied by Annie...

I walked around my room before the lights went out for bed time. I didn't sleep that night.

I walked out of my room after my arm got stamped and I walked to breakfast to see everyone at the lunch table. Except for Peeta, but I believe he'd be here soon. I walked over to Finnick who grinned and waved at me. He looked... different. Before, he looked a bit stressed, but now... He looked as if nothing could hurt him again. He was genuinely happy. It made me feel elated.

"Hey, Lee!"

I rose an eyebrow at the new nickname. Finnick furrowed his eyebrows. "Don't like it?"

"It's just weird than what I'm used to." I shrugged and sat down at the table, Gale glancing at me.

"Anyway, Lee, this is Annie." Annie looked up at me with her green eyes and smiled.

"Hi, Paisley."

I could see me getting along with Annie very well. She seemed incredibly well-natured. "Hello, Annie!" I smiled at her and Finnick beamed at the progress.

"You look like you have news," Gale muttered.

I nodded and folded my hands in front of me and I opened my mouth.

But before any sound could come out, a Soldier came. "Soldier Gale, Soldier Finnick. Soldier Katniss is at Two."

Gale stood up and immediately dismissed himself. Finnick just nodded and turned back to me as Gale left.

I watched him go with a tinge of regret. But, then again, he's known Katniss for years and, well... me for a week or two.

I shook my head and looked at Finnick. "Well, I saw your video."

Finnick leaned his head on his hand. "Did you? Enjoy my confession?"

"No. I don't think anyone did. I was just thinking that it's pretty sad I have to learn about you through a television if we're friends."

He smiled at friends. Annie was looking at us, just listening to us. Perhaps she was off into her own world. Nevertheless, he held onto her tightly.

"Yeah. So you're going to tell me about you?"

"If you want to listen."

He mocked astonishment. "Of course I'd listen, my mighty Paisley."

I rolled my eyes and grinned. "Well, you know I'm from District Six. Well, my parents heard of Thirteen and we were... obviously having trouble in Six. So my father packed the family up to travel to Thirteen. Well... on the way here, my parents died."

There was a silence. I had never told anyone this, and Finnick's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Annie frowned too. "Sorry, sorry."

I looked at Annie and smiled. "Don't be sorry, they did it to keep me alive... But last night, I was looking at an old book my parents gave me... and found a letter. Finnick, I have a sister."

Finnick's eyebrows shot up. "Really? Who is she? Her name? Where is she?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. I just know I have a sister." I jumped up and down in my seat. "God... What if she knows about me?"

He smiled. "I can't wait to see her. She'd undoubtedly have to be as gorgeous as you." I actually blushed and Annie followed up with:

"Pretty Paisley!"

I wiped my eyes. "Thank you, Finnick. And Annie! I'm so glad you two are together."

"And I'm glad you have a family. You actually look _happy_, Paisley. I think I like this Paisley a lot more."

I beamed at him, my eyes stinging. "Thank you," I said quietly, wiping my eyes and rubbing my nose. They got me all emotional. I couldn't remember since the last time I cried.

He nodded and got up, hugging me and pulling me out of my seat. I squeaked. "Put me down, Mister!"

"Nope!"

Finnick. He was exactly like a big brother should be. Annie smiled and clapped and he put me down.

"You've got training next, Miss Paisley. I'll see you at lunch." He gave me a hug and walked off with Annie.

I checked my schedule and he was right. I watched them leave, feeling a warm flower blossom in my chest. Yes. I did have training next.

But Gale wasn't there.

Over the course of a few days, I heard nothing. I just spent time with Finnick and Annie, talking with them, telling them more about me. Finnick would tell stories about him and Annie, sweet little stories that just made you feel good inside after hearing them.

Today was particularly a great day. News of District 2 came to Thirteen. We were going to get rid of the Capitol's mountain, Nut. I was excited; this horrible war was beginning to come to an end. Perhaps there was a white light at the end of the tunnel.

But obviously not today.

News of Katniss Everdeen getting shot filled the whole District as the night started coming through. A hovercraft came late at night, carrying Katniss, Gale, and a few other Soldiers as they carried her off to the hospital.

It seemed everyday she was getting a death threat. Yeash, I'd sincerely hate to be here right now.

I watched Gale walk down the hallway I was walking through and I ran to him.

"Gale!" I said, finally catching up and stopping him. He looked distracted; but of course, the girl he loved is in the hospital because she got shot.

"What?" His tone was less that desirable, but I took it as a good note. If he was in a really bad mood, I'm pretty sure he'd just walk off without saying anything.

"Are you okay?"

He looked at me with his cold, gray eyes before his muscles visibly relaxed. I'm sure this is the first time someone has actually opened up and asked if _he_ was okay after all of that.

"I'm fine," was still all he said. I gave him a skeptical look, my arms crossing over my chest. He took my arm and motioned that he'd follow me. I watched him for a few moments before I led him to my room and shut the door.

"Are you okay?"

"Worried." I can see this wasn't going to be easy. It would be like prying a small key out of a dead man's fist. He was too rigid and stiff to pry him open.

"Calm down, Gale, she's fine. Last I heard, she had a ruptured spleen. Not to mention, we have the best doctors around. She's _fine._" He stared at me for a few moments, not giving in. I pushed him to sit down on my cot and I stood in front of him, frowning. "As a child from District 6, I know what I'm talking about, Gale Hawthorne."

He stared at me and sighed, leaning back. "Do you think it was a bad idea?"

"Excuse me?"

He frowned. "You didn't hear of the plan?"

"I don't hear shit here."

He smiled a bit at that. "We got a hovercraft to bomb the top of the Nut. It caused an avalanche that covered the airways inside of the Nut. So we could drive them out. We left the train that went inside the mountain so they could get out. Which they did at the end... Paisley, I'm a miner. It's like a miner's death. You suffocate deep in the earth because of bad air. Was it wrong?"

I sighed and sat next to him, rubbing my palms in my knees. Here's Gale, asking me for advice. I would laugh, but right now, I just decided to help. "No." He glanced at me. "I don't it was wrong. It was brilliant, actually, if you ask me. It was a solid plan. And you left the train open for people to get out, which they did. You did what you had to do. This is a war, Gale, you have to accept what you must do to survive."

He nodded. "At least someone understands." He rubbed his face and I turned to him.

"Hey. I want you to go visit Katniss today, alright? Just talk to her. I'm sure she'd be incredibly angry if you didn't."

"Oh, yes. That goes without saying."

I nodded and stared off as a silence passed between us. Then Gale stood up. "Thank you," he said hesitantly. "Really. Thanks." He smiled at me and walked out of my room.

I sat there for a few moments before I smiled. I actually made Gale Hawthorne smile. Then I rolled my eyes and lay in my bed.

I must make sure the devious Finnick Odair does not hear about this event. I don't think he'd get past the part where Gale asked me to take him to my room.


	7. Hunting

The next day, I found myself at the table with Finnick and Gale at breakfast. Gale glanced at me.

"Hey," he said. I smiled at him. I could see Finnick grinning in the corner of my eye. "I was going to go hunting today, would you like to come with me?"

I blinked. _He wants me to go _hunting_ with _him_?_ I was astonished. "Wha?"

"Assuming you _can_ hunt."

Of course, I can't. I can't wield weapons right; never have been. "Uhh... Sure?" I suggested, shrugging.

"Cool, let's go."

I frowned, looking down at my uneaten breakfast. "Now?"

"Now," he said, already standing up. I got up and glanced at Finnick, who mouthed, "Good luck." I gulped and followed Gale.

The walk to the exit was a quiet one. Gale didn't even glance back to be sure I had kept up with him. I rose an eyebrow at him. His hand touched the handle to exit the District and I couldn't help but feel a rush of anxiety. I hadn't been outside for a few months. I didn't know what to expect; the sun hurting my eyes? The fresh air causing new tears to rise to my eyes because it smelled too much like home?

I shook my head—this was my home now... At least, for a while. He opened the door, and the light barely filtered through. I looked outside, shocked that the sun wasn't bright today. I walked outside into the muggy atmosphere, the humidity making my lungs work harder to get better quality of air. I looked at the sky to see dark clouds looming above. We were going to have a storm, I could tell. I couldn't remember the last time I saw rain... I looked at the grass and couldn't help by lay in it, missing the feel of the blades on my skin. We didn't have much grass in Six, but I still could remember it never felt this great.

"I haven't been outside since forever," I whispered, looking at the trees. Even in the muggy air, there was a slight breeze, which still filled me with elation. I glanced at Gale, who, I realized, was without a bow. I paused and frowned. "Aren't we hunting?" But, as I said it, I knew that was never what Gale intended. He was looking at me intently.

Sure enough, when I stood up, I was forced to dodge an incoming fist. "What the hell, Gale?"

"I want another chance," he said, his gray eyes smoldering exactly like the training day. I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"Why?" I asked, staring back at him.

"You had the element of surprise on me. Not this time."

"So you want to beat me to prove a point?"

He paused before he swung another punch. This time, it connected and hit me on the cheek. I was thrown back a bit and I stumbled as my face throbbed painfully. I was now reeling; I glared at Gale and I felt my nostrils flare in anger.

"You"—I moved my way to him, deflecting his next punch—"do not"—I jabbed my fingertips on his chest to make him stumble—"hit"—I kicked up my knee to block his kick—"a girl!" I jabbed him in the throat and he choked. His eyes widened and I stepped back from him.

He slowly regained himself and growled audibly. "I thought we were over this," I spat, "I thought we made amends!"

"We did," he said hoarsely. "I just wanted another shot."

"Then give me time to prepare!"

"_There is no preparing in the real world, Paisley!_" he yelled. The reverberation sent the birds flying and made me flinch. He just stood there with his hands clenched at his sides and panting. "A desperate man will go to no end to defeat you. He will try every move, every dirty trick..." His expression was more pained than angry.

I furrowed my eyebrows again. "You don't really want a second chance, do you?"

Before I could think more about it, he lunged at me. I tried to dodge him, but he grabbed me by the arm and threw me into the ground. As I hit it, my head, right above my eye, slammed into a rock jutting out. It created a deep gash on my head that caused the ground beneath me to rock. Blood soon found its way to my eye, making me rub it out of the way. I lay there, panting, trying to regain myself. I looked down to see a small branch that had been blown off of a tree during the bombing. I looked to see the ground had large craters in it—I hardly noticed it before. _He will try every move, every dirty trick..._ I wrapped my hand around the branch and I heard Gale walk up to me. I quickly twisted my body and struck him on the cheek with the branch, making him jump back in surprise.

I jumped up and glared at him, throwing the branch to the side. "I don't understand you," I whispered. I felt a rain drop hit my head. It was definitely about to storm.

"And I don't understand you. You think the world is so innocent, that nothing will happen to you."

I felt like I had been slammed into that rock again. A few more rain droplets hit me and soon it was beginning a nice drizzle. "Excuse me?" I said, clenching my own hands into fists.

"I lost my parents on the way to this damned place, Hawthorne!" I snarled. "Everything will happen to me! It already has! At least you have someone here, _right now_, to help you through whatever mood you choose next. This world is _not_ innocent, we've both seen evidence of that. If you believe, for one second, that I think nothing else can happen to me then leave. Sure enough, I'll be killed before you know it." The rain was coming down harder now. "I've been trying to be nice to you, be helpful to you. But all you want to do is push me away. Well fine! No more pushing, I'll leave on my own accord!" At the last word that was yelled, thunder crackled. Gale grimaced, not even noticing the rain that came down in sheets.

But he said nothing in response. I just let out a snort and turned on my heel. The water was mixing with the blood and was pouring into my eyes. I had to constantly wipe my face so I could adequately see. I walked to the door and opened it, but before I could step in, I felt a force push me to the ground.

The mud below me made a sickening squish sound as I hit it and my head started pounding worse than it already was. I looked up to see Gale was on top of me, his hands on my shoulders again. But I couldn't see his eyes. As he looked down, his wet hair covered his eyes and it dripped on my face. I shivered at how haunted he looked right now. He looked... as if he were going to kill me.

I just lay there, staring at him with wide eyes before he got off of me and walked inside. I still lay there with my eyes wide, staring at the spot Gale was. _What just happened?_ I thought to myself. I surely didn't know. I slowly got up and walked to the door, glancing back outside. So much for "hunting."

I walked inside the District and closed the door, now soaked to the bone. I shivered and hugged myself before I made my way to the hospital. Of course, Gale wasn't there. I barely even hurt him. The branch that slapped him didn't even hit him that hard. Sure, his cheek was a little red, but there was no welt to prove I did whack him. But he had evidence he hurt me. The big gash on my head was beginning to take its toll. My legs got heavier and everything started to get blurry. How much blood did I lose? I didn't know, didn't take the chance to check my wound, feel how bad it was.

I barely made it to the hospital before I collapsed in a doctor's arms.


	8. Nauseating Rage

**I want to say, real quick, that this chapter is very short. There, you have it.**

**Anyway, I also want to say how much it fills me with joy to see so many people enjoying my story. I currently came down with Strep Throat (fantastic) and now I have two days to write chapters. CHECK THOSE SUBSCRIPTIONS! Can't wait to hear more from everyone! Thanks, guys!**

I awoke in the hospital a day or two later. I took in my surroundings, my stomach in a huge turmoil. My head felt fine, but my stomach felt horrible. _Aftermath of drugs,_ I told myself. I shuddered and waited for someone to come... But no one did. Until it was night and then there was Finnick.

"Hey," he whispered, his fingertips brushing my forehead. I winced a little, expecting pain, but didn't feel any. I sighed with relief and my eyes flickered to Annie, who stood by Finnick. I started to think it would be very odd to see him without Annie by his side now.

"Hi," I whispered back, closing my eyes. All I could see were fuzzy blurs. I just recognized them because I've seen them so much lately.

"How're you feeling?" he asked gently.

"Pretty Paisley?" Annie said softly, looking at me.

I couldn't stop the smile that broke onto my face. "Hello, Angel Annie." I couldn't see her reaction to this. But I took the silence that it was accepted. "I'm feeling... nauseous. But I'll get better," I grunted.

"Hm." I heard him sigh before he shuffled a bit. "You'll be released tomorrow. Also, the day after tomorrow is your test to get on the team."

"Team?" I mumbled.

"The one to help with the invasion of the Capitol. I'm on it, Gale's on it.

_Gale._ "I'll be sincerely happy if I never see him again."

I could tell by his tone of voice he wasn't happy with that response. "No, you won't, Paisley. He did it to keep you safe."

I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of my throat. "Seriously, Finnick? Obviously, he sucks at keeping people safe! Look at my forehead!" I opened my eyes to look at the blur that was Finnick Odair. I could see Annie's arms up at her ears. She never liked arguments.

"Gale has... issues. We all do. He hasn't gotten over his yet. And I suggest you help him get over them."

"Sure, let's all help the psychopath feel better about himself! Brilliant, Finnick. While you're at it, let's all go up to Snow and tell him to kill himself. Two things that will _never happen._"

I could hear Finnick's noise of anger before he left my little room with Annie trailing behind. I sat in my bed, my heart pounding and my head racing. I shouldn't have been so mean to Finnick, but I was sick and tired of these games. If Gale was going to be a jerk, fine. But I didn't need Finnick agreeing with him!

Despite what the doctors said, I unhooked myself from everything. I'm a child from Six, and I felt absolutely fine. I didn't need to stay in that God awful place another night. The stench of blood and infection were getting to me. Perhaps that was an added factor to my nausea.

I made my way to my room and right as I opened the door, I dreaded leaving the hospital. The effects of the drug wore off completely and I couldn't help but vomit at the front of my door as the world was set spinning. This is probably where I would have gotten another dose of morphling, but I didn't want the ghastly stuff anymore. I closed my door, promising to clean the vomit later and crawled into my bed.

My dream that night was the most disturbing dream I've had. Ever.

It was a dream of Gale kissing me.


	9. Flight

That dream, I swore, was under the effects of drugs... But the only problem was that they wore off when I vomited that night. I shuddered at the dream. Why the hell would my subconscious torture me like that? It knew that I didn't like Gale! The thought of kissing him made my body convulse. Like I was going to vomit again.

I tried to clean the mess I made last night, but someone already got to it. I felt sort of bad for whoever had to clean it. A cruddy job, if you ask me. Cleaning other people's waste. I sighed.

I inserted my arm into the hole to see no schedule. That's right, they weren't expecting me to get out, anyway. Nonetheless, there was the code for food. But the thought of food made me even more sick than I already felt. The nausea from last night hasn't completely wore off, yet. So I skipped breakfast that morning. I doubted I could hold it down, but that was beside the point. If I went into the Dining Hall, everyone would be there. And everyone would see me. No thank you.

Though everyone felt elated. I didn't precisely understand why. Until I overheard people chatting:

Today was Finnick Odair's and Annie Cresta's wedding.

I felt like I was being hung by my toes. Finnick didn't tell me he was marrying Annie. He didn't even tell me his wedding was _today._ I clenched my fists. I would go, but... I had no frilly dresses. All I had to wear were the clothes provided to me by Thirteen...

So I decided to go to the wedding. Sure, I was still angry at Finnick and Gale and everyone, but there was no way I was going to miss their _wedding._ I would feel like crap if I did. A total failure of a friend.

As I arrived, I had to say I was pleased I was not the only one still in my Thirteen uniform. There were quite a few people there, most of them, I didn't know. I looked around and saw Gale staring straight at me. He wasn't wearing his uniform, he was wearing something actually appropriate for the event. Not a special suit, but a nice sweater and dress pants. His eyebrows furrowed and he muttered something to someone next to him before he walked towards me.

I was alarmed. The only thing I could think of at the moment was him taking his cup of whatever was inside and dumping it on me. I tried to evade him, lose myself in the crowd, before I felt his hand grip my arm. I let out a squeak as he tugged me out of the mass of people and I turned to see him staring at me. I felt a rush of relief when I saw the cup was no longer in his hand.

"What are you doing here?"

I laughed at him. "Finnick is everywhere, Gale. It's a bit naive to believe he only has a few friends."

He shook his head and stood back, still looking at me. "How's your head?"

"Oh, you mean the injury _you _inflicted on me." I laughed again. "Right, it's great, actually. Between the puddles of puke and horrible nausea, I'm perfectly fine!"

He pursed his lips at my voice that was just dripping with sarcasm. "A wise woman once told me that you don't tell a person who's been raised by medics that you're fine."

My body went rigid and I only fixated my eyes on him, trying to burn a hole in that precious little face of his. "Really? Who is this woman?"

His lips quirked a bit into a smile. I honestly didn't understand what could be so funny. "You, isn't that obvious?"

"No, I'm still trying not to vomit over here."

He snorted and walked up to me. I frowned deeply and tried to get away from him before my back hit a tree. I silently cursed nature. Trees only got in the way of escaping those who make you angry.

He continued to get closer until he placed his hands on either side of me. I now could not escape. Fantastic. And that's when he started to lean.

Visions of my dream flooded my senses and I felt an overwhelming grip of fear that gripped me. I had never kissed a boy, nor did I ever need to. And here Gale was, about to kiss me. When his lips were centimeters away from mine, his breath mingling into mine, that's when the loud music played.

He didn't show any surprise to the sudden music, but I jumped. I could see his soft smile and I couldn't help but stammer, "T-They're d-dancing..."

"So?" he muttered."

"We s-should go d-dance..."

He rose an eyebrow. He was closer than before and I had to turn my head away from him. What was he getting at? Pissing me off and then he had the nerve to try and kiss me? Gale certainly was special. Before he could think any further, I rose my knee and it connected with his stomach. As he stepped back, I made a run for it. The air wasn't very cold, but it wasn't warm, either. However, it felt icy against my burning cheeks as I ran back into the District.

Little did I know, Finnick had glanced over as he saw me run out of his wedding.


	10. Terrorize

**Really want to quickly say a thanks to Cindella204 for influencing this chapter. She's got quite a since of humor and I really enjoy the way she makes crazy things happen. Even though I was planning to it to happen, she made it even better than I can imagine. :D**

I was shaking as I ran. If Gale was following me, he would be sorry. Because this time, there would be no speaking. I would tear him down in a second, I knew I would. I wasn't beside breaking a limb, either. You _don't_ go around kissing girls on a whim! It's just wrong!

I found myself in the Dining Hall, panting and slouching over a table. No, I had to get to my room. It was safer there. I could be in solitude without anyone bothering me.

"Paisley."

I whirled around at my name to see Finnick there, a very confused expression on his face.

"Why... Why are you here?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No one noticed me leave, not even Annie. And she won't for a few moments." He _did_ look weird without Annie by his side.

"You shouldn't have left her. It's your wedding day."

"Why did you run out?" was all he said.

I shook my head, trying to calm my shaking nerves. He repeated himself, his voice even more firm.

"I... Gale tried to kiss me, alright?" Finnick looked bewildered.

"I thought you hated him..."

"I _do._ I mean, I did... I don't know!" The shaking was now becoming uncontrollable. Finnick walked up to me and hugged me. I shivered in his arms. "I'm sorry, Finnick, I really am."

He sighed and tangled his fingers in my hair as I was pressed against his chest. "I am, too, Paisley. Look, you need sleep. Your test is tomorrow. Forget the wedding tonight, alright? It's all good between you and me."

I shook my head. "I shouldn't have been mean to you last night, it wasn't nice..."

All I could see was his smile. "We always do brash things. I knew you didn't mean it. And I do somewhat feel sorry about Gale jumping you. He seriously _does_ have issues."

I snickered. "Get out there. You're missing your wedding."

His eyes sparkled a bit and he leaned down, kissing my forehead. "Sleep well tonight, Lee."

"You too... Fin."

He snickered at my attempt of a nickname. "Keep trying." He waved and ran out of the Dining Hall.

I sighed and looked up. Finnick just ran out of his own wedding to talk to me. I'm incredibly glad he did, but also a bit mad. It was his wedding. What if Annie figured out he was gone? Would she cry? Scream? I sincerely hoped not.

I wobbled my way back into my room.

As as Finnick instructed, I slept well that night.

I clawed my way out of my bed. Events of the day before were far in the back of my head. Today, all I could think of was the test. The test. To get on the team. To go to the Capitol. I clenched my fists and walked to breakfast. I quickly scarfed it down before anyone else got there and left. Last thing I needed was for Gale to jump me again.

I made my way to the station. There are four parts of the exam. Three of which, I felt perfectly fine with. An obstacle course to see what your physical condition is, an written exam for tactics, a weapons proficiency test, and a simulated combat situation in the Block. I had been to the Block a few times, but not enough to feel entirely comfortable. I had passed the first three, but the weapons proficiency was pretty slim. I had to crack down on that gun to pass it.

But at the Block, I waited impatiently. What was it going to be? An ambush, unexpected pods, or worse? Before I could think any longer, I was called in.

I took a deep breath and entered the Block to see a large street. Most likely, it was pods. My team came up to me and I was geared with a gun and some grenades. Right off the bat, I threw a grenade into a corner.

Sure enough, there was a pod there waiting for me. It released a net to capture the target, but it only came empty handed. I stepped lightly across the street. This was an easy test. I was always good with pods.

But then my foot staggered and I hit another pod. I waited for something to happen, but nothing did. I looked all around before I saw a mist arise in the sky. I watched it for a moment before the stench of it hit me. My skin started to itch and I realized what it was. The very same mist that Katniss, Finnick, Peeta and Mags had to run away from in the second Games. I dashed out of the mist, which kept its steady pace towards me. I sprayed the ground in front of me with bullets, and pods started bursting everywhere. I quickly put on my gas mask, just in case before I saw the exit. The only exit, a house that looked heavily barricaded—my destination. I tried to jump for it, but a flicker in the corner of my eye caught me. I turned to see a girl, with odd, green hair and brown eyes stare at me. She looked quite like my mother...

_ My sister._ I let out a choked sound and took a step towards her. She was in the mist, but somehow her limbs weren't going nuts like mine were. My legs gave out under me and I stared at her. She was gorgeous, even with the ghastly green hair. She gave me a smile and beckoned me to her. Suddenly, I was standing.

_I must get to my sister._ I started to walk towards her, but stopped.

This was my mission. I had to finish this test. I gave her one last fleeting glance before I tore away from her and jumped for the door again. This time, my hand hit the knob and I opened it. Quickly, I slammed the door shut, sealing the mist into the Block and I turned around to see doctors hurriedly coming towards me.

They treated the blisters on my arm and gave me some real oxygen, which I breathed deeply. Then my hand was stamped with a three-digit number. I let out a sigh of relief. I passed. I was shaky again as I made my way out of the area before I saw Finnick.

Who was that in front of him? Gale. I froze. _Gale?_

Finnick was surely yelling at him and I looked around. No one was there but me. I quickly ran to a wall and watched them.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Finnick demanded.

Gale looked confused. "What?"

"You tried to _kiss_ her."

I stared at Finnick incredulously. He was yelling at Gale because Gale tried to kiss me. Isn't that what Finnick wanted all along?

Gale frowned at him. "Yes." He was being vague, so typically Gale.

Finnick let out a growl and pushed him into the wall. "So what if I tried to kiss you, Hawthorne?"

I tried my best to suppress the giggle that came up.

"I tried to kiss you. What would you do?"

"Punch you," Gale said simply. "Then run. You would try to kiss me at your own wedding?"

Finnick was getting pretty fed up with this. "That's what she did, isn't it? You _don't_ hurt a girl and then kiss her. That's most likely why Katniss wants Peeta."

Gale's eyes smoldered again. "Last time I checked, Katniss picked me."

"Last time I checked, brainless, was you picked Paisley. Am I wrong?"

Gale frowned deeply and smacked Finnick's hand away as he got out of his grasp. "Yes, you are wrong. I want nothing to do with that redheaded harpy."

I sucked in a breath. If it wasn't for the fear of Finnick yelling at me for listening in, I would have jumped Gale and tore his hair out of his head. I gritted my teeth, biting my shirt to keep from yelling profanities at him. Gale walked away and Finnick slammed a fist on the wall. I looked around for a moment before I regained myself and ran towards him, all happy and giddy.

"I made it!" I said.

He glanced at me and quickly gained his composure. He looked a bit worried, but it's an emotion that flitted away in an instant. "Congrats!" He smiled at me and hugged me. "Do you want to go get some lunch?"

"Sure." I grinned at him as he walked me to the Dining Hall. I couldn't help but see him glance at me worriedly. I'm sure he was worried I overheard their conversation. As he should be, because I did. And when I saw Gale in the lunchroom, it took every cell in my body not to lunge at him and slam his head on the table. I just clenched my fists.

"I'll see you, alright?"

I nodded and watched Finnick go to the table, sitting at his regular seat between Annie and Gale. They showed no recognition of what happened before except for the angry glances here and there.

I looked at the food and my mouth instantly watered. It was a stew with potatoes, turnips, real beef, and onions immersed in a gravy. Today, I was pretty happy I was sitting alone. I had to absorb what just happened to me in the last few hours.

I saw my sister in the Block with the test. I got into the Team to help against the raid with the Capitol. On my way to lunch, I saw Finnick terrorize (or try to) Gale. Gale called me a redheaded harpy. I couldn't blame him. I'm quite harpyish. But I'm not the one who tried to kiss a harpy, was I?

I snorted and ate my food, shivering at how the warm gravy ran down my throat. It was absolutely delicious. Many of the people in the room were already rejuvenated by this good meal. That's when a fork clattered and I looked up to see Katniss choking.

Why was she choking? Well, the answer was right in front of her.

There was Peeta.


	11. Hair and Tears

"Peeta!" says a girl. "It's so nice to see you out…and about."

I rose an eyebrow. I didn't know who that girl was, I just watched Peeta. He had two guards next to him and he was forced to hold the tray awkwardly. He had shackles on his wrists, connected by a small chain. I furrowed my eyebrows. He comes from trying to kill Katniss and now he was allowed out and about. It was odd seeing him in person and Gale, I had to say, particularly did not enjoy the sight.

"What's with the fancy bracelets?" Johanna Mason asked. I remembered her as another victor, from Seven. She faked that she was a pathetic little girl, when, in fact, she was incredibly dangerous. Just watching her throw those axes during the Games makes me shiver now.

I ducked my head. I shouldn't be listening in to their conversation, but I was insanely intrigued. I mean, Peeta's _back._ In a sense, of course. Gale must be seething inside and I was writhing to see how much it really affected him. So I sat there and watched.

"I'm not quite trustworthy yet," says Peeta. "I can't even sit here without your permission." I glanced at the guards.

"Sure he can sit here. We're old friends," Johanna said, brushing her hand against the space next to her. I shivered. I don't think I'd want to be friends with Johanna. She seemed a bit too devious to me.

Peeta sat down with the consent of his guards. "Peeta and I had adjoining cells in the Capitol. We're very familiar with each other's screams." I frowned deeply, especially when Annie covered her ears. I watched Finnick glare at Johanna and he wrapped his arm around Annie. "What? My head doctor says I'm not supposed to censor my thoughts. It's part of my therapy," Johanna insisted.

I sincerely doubted that. I don't think a doctor should ever tell a patient to say whatever on their mind. Because that means they can be a royal pain in the butt. I wanted to go over there and help Finnick bring Annie back until he got her to remove her hands slowly. I sighed, watching her for a moment. _Angel Annie._ I smiled at the thought.

"Annie," says the girl, "did you know it was Peeta who decorated your wedding cake? Back home, his family ran the bakery and he did all the icing."

"Thank you, Peeta. It was beautiful." Too bad I didn't get to see the cake... I blame Gale.

"My pleasure, Annie," Peeta said.

"If we're going to fit in that walk, we better go," Finnick said to Annie. He grabbed both of their trays and he got up. "Good seeing you, Peeta."

"You better be nice to her, Finnick. Or I might try and take her away from you." I rose an eyebrow at what Peeta had said. Most definitely _not_ the brightest thing.

"Oh, Peeta," Finnick said. "Don't make me sorry I restarted your heart."

And then he walked away. I hurriedly dumped my trash and jogged after Finnick. "Hey," I said, panting slightly. He glanced at me, walking with Annie, who also glanced at me curiously.

"Hey, Paisley," he said quietly.

"Are you okay?" I stared at him for a moment.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a lot of crap going on, you know? Peeta having problems, Katniss having problems, Gale having problems. _You _have problems."

"Yes, but I try my best not to put them upon others."

He frowned. "You sort of failed at that."

"Pardon?"

"Well, I almost hurt Gale today."

Oh, so he _was_ going to tell me. I felt better about that, knowing that I wouldn't have to keep it secret. So I let him talk it out, while waving to Annie, who was waving back. "Did you? How?"

"He called you a redheaded harpy. I thought I was going to rip his throat out. I mean, he tries to kiss you, then insults you. That boy hasn't a bone of romance in his body."

I couldn't suppress the laugh that came out. "A redheaded harpy?"

"I know." He was glaring at nothing in particular. "I honestly don't like him. But, hey, it's your problem, right? I need to stop playing big brother."

"But you're a good big brother." I waved a piece of hair from his face and he grinned at me. "You go walk with Annie. See you, Angel Annie."

Her face brightened and she leaned closer to Finnick. He smiled at me, his eyes twinkling a bit as he walked away. But then he stopped and turned around. "Wait, you passed the test?" I blinked. "Yeah," I said.

He frowned. "You do know you're going to have to get your hair buzzed, right?" I flinched a bit.

"Yeah..."

"Right. Cut your hair _really_ short. To your chin. Tell them it doesn't get in the way of your fighting. I'll talk to Boggs to make sure it doesn't get cut."

I frowned at him. "Why does it matter?"

"It's hard to look sexy with no hair, Paisley."

I laughed, giving him a skeptical look. "What? It's true!" he cried, wrapping his arm tighter around Annie. "And I doubt Gale would find a shaved head sexy."

I glared at Finnick. "Just go, Mister!"

He snickered like a little girl and walked off. I snorted and threw my hands in the air. I honestly _did not_ care if Gale thought my hair being cut off was sexy or not. Apparently, to him, I'm a redheaded harpy. So why would he care?

At any rate, I went to the place to get your hair cut. I explained the situation and the man looked at me with a confused expression. Normally, it doesn't matter what happens. You get your hair completely cut off. But, when I explained that I'll get it cut to my jawline, he seemed to brighten up. I'm sure his profession was more hair styling than hair buzzing. So he sat me in a chair and started to cut away. I closed my eyes, hearing the buzzers all around.

But when I opened them, I let out a sigh. It was short, a lot shorter than what I would have liked, but it beats getting it all off. I shook the man's hand and walked out.

For a while, I just turned my head side-to-side. The feeling of my hair brushing the back of my neck was new to me and I just couldn't get used to the feeling.

Over the course of a few days, Finnick tried his best to keep my hair the way it was, but eventually lost. Of course he would. I'm not part of his Team, the ones that are always in front of the cameras. I'm just one of the soldiers that are going to be sent to the front lines and I'd most likely die. When I voiced that to Finnick, he looked angry.

"You won't die," he said with clenched teeth.

I just shrugged. "You'd be the only one who'd miss me, Finnick."

He sighed and pulled me into a hug. "Sorry I couldn't save your hair," he whispered.

I shrugged again. By now, I was practically bald. The few fleeting days I did have of my short hair cut was fun, but I knew it just couldn't last.

"You look like you have a disease," he wheezed.

I let out a chortle. "Finnick," I said, "I'm fine."

"On the _inside._ What about out here?" His finger touched my head and I flinched a bit. I wasn't used to actually feeling things on my head. "Besides, you look like a male! I mean, you could be without the breasts."

I snickered at him, covering my mouth with my hand. "It'll grow back. No worries." He shook his head.

Finnick never really did let go of my hair style for quite a while. Annie completely didn't recognize me. Gale? Well, he never looked my way. And if he did, I honestly would jump him. Finnick once told me this new buzz cut makes me look fierce. Maybe I'd use that against Gale.

The next day, Finnick looked grim. I wasn't used to seeing him like this, normally he's cheery, or in a pretty bad state. Normally, when he's near Annie and me, he cheers up like nothing could get better than this. But today, he just looked from me to Annie with resentment.

Later, I had to confront him and ask what was the matter.

"Paisley," he said quietly, examining his hand as if it were the most interesting thing. "You've been a great friend."

A great friend? I narrowed my eyes at him. "What's up?"

"Um, they're sending me off."

I rose my eyebrows. "Sending you off? To fight the Capitol."

"Sort of. What they have us doing... Paisley, it's exactly like the Games." His voice broke.

I never was in the Games (nor had any want to be), but hearing the pain Finnick was in, I walked up to him and hugged him tightly. "It's okay, Finnick," I whispered. He shook his head, still examining his hand.

"No, it's not. How will I tell Annie?"

I paused. That was a good question.

"I mean, Katniss told me not to tell her. But I have to. It's an obligation as her husband and best friend."

I sighed and looked at the floor. "Do what you think is right, Finnick. I don't think you should tell her. It would devastate her. I mean, you'll come back after the war is over. Just tell her..." I trailed off as I looked up to see Finnick's incredulous look.

"You want me to _lie_ to her?"

"No, I—"

"I can't _lie_ to her, Lee!"

I took in a deep breath, clenching my fists as I quickly replied, "Finnick, don't lie to her. Remember, I said do what _you_ think is right. Do what's right here." I put my hand over his heart and that's the first time I saw Finnick cry. And trust me, you don't want to see him cry.

All I could do was hold him. I'm sure the scene would be utterly bizarre in onlooker's eyes. A fully grown man weeping in the arms of a tiny girl whose hair was cut off. I shook that out of my head and comforted Finnick.


	12. Soldier's Duty

**Another really short chapter... **

Today, I promised myself that I would devote every living minute to Finnick and Annie. However, when I went to search for Finnick, I could not find him. Neither could I find Annie. Right when I was about to go to the Dining Hall for breakfast, a Soldier came up to me.

"Soldier Paisley," he panted. I still haven't gotten used to being called that. "You're wanted immediately at the hovercraft bay. We're pulling everyone we can afford to the frontier. Follow me, please."

I stood there, confused. Wait, they were calling for me for duty? Sure, they could do that, but I didn't expect them do it so soon. Then a horrid thought occurred in my head. "Wait, _now?_"

"Now!" he said hurriedly, as if the fate of all Panem depended on it.

"I don't even get to gather my things, or say goodbye to anyone?"

The man's face was incredibly stern now. "When Thirteen orders you to a mission, you go immediately, understood Soldier Paisley?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't understand! I have to say goodbye to Finnick, Annie, and Gale!" _Why did I include Gale in to that mix?_ "What about my things in my room?"

The man made an incredibly impatient sound. "They will all be here when you get back. Let's _go._" Without waiting for my answer, he grabbed my wrist—rather painfully—and I was forced down the hallway to the hovercraft bay.

Of course, my eyes were stinging by now. I didn't get to say goodbye to Finnick before he left. I didn't get to tell Annie how absolutely gorgeous she was today. I didn't get to punch Gale goodbye. I wanted to yank my hand away, but the man forced me forward.

Sooner than later, I was at the hovercraft bay. Hovercrafts were leaving immediately, heading to the Frontier to start the raid on the Capitol's streets. Watching all the large machines just fly off was pretty mesmerizing, seeing as I have never seen one in person before. The man finally let go of my wrist, which was fairly bruised by now, and I was forced to fall in line with the rest of the buzzed Soldiers.

We made our way on our own hovercraft and I was belted in. I looked around at my fellow Soldiers. "Did anyone else get to say goodbye?" I asked softly.

A man turned to me, sorrow fixed in his eyes. "No, Miss."

I frowned. This was wrong. We should be able to say goodbye to loved ones before we're sent off to die for the Rebels. I let out a snort and refrained from crying; that would be saved for when I was alone.

But... It didn't work all that well. I had never been in the sky before, and the thought of it brought another wave of nausea to my stomach. I shut my eyes and when I did, my eyes instantly started to sting. And before I knew it, a tear slipped out and onto my cheek. I sucked my lips in my mouth as more fell.

_Goodbye, Finnick. Bye, Angel Annie! _

_ Hope Finnick breaks your jaw, Gale!_


	13. Black Cloud

We hit camp and night was already upon us. I wrapped myself in the sleeping bag provided to us and I looked at the tent that surrounded me. I never really knew how to make a tent, and actually had to get a fellow Soldier to help me. I curled into the sleeping back and squeezed my eyes shut.

I wished I had a way to contact Finnick. I missed his advice already. It feels weird not seeing him, not knowing when I'd see him next. Sure, he'd sometimes disappear, but that was because he was on official business. Where would he think I was?

I let out a sigh and tried to get some sleep. But none would come. We were all informed that tomorrow a squad would be sent off to try and get rid of pods. We would have a squad leader who had a Holo, which is a watch that provided a holographic diagram of the street we'd be on and would have special highlighted spots where the pods would be. Sadly, we weren't completely sure where _all_ the pods were. So we were instructed to be especially cautious. That's why they sent people like me here. So if one of us died, it wouldn't be a big deal.

I finally gave up sleeping right before dawn and left my tent. I had gotten dressed for the day and I sat around until breakfast was served. Soldiers got out of their tents and made their way to the breakfast tent, but I already ate mine and was awaiting orders.

"Soldiers!" a voice called. We all turned to see a very muscular man, with buzzed hair just like us, and a scar that ran from the top left corner of his forehead, down his nose, and the right of his jaw, right below his ear. I grimaced at the sight. That's what was awaiting us in those streets, I knew. "I will be reading lists for the squads and the dates you will depart!"

So he started reading names for today. The people called would grab supplies and leave in ten minutes sharp. I tried my best to block out the voice until I heard my name on today's list: "_Paisley Greenwald ..._"

My eyes widened. _Today?_ I couldn't help but be angry at the Rebels. I didn't get to say goodbye _and_ I'm called the first day. _Fantastic!_

I quickly grabbed my supplies with disdain and looked at my crew. They were all shapes and sizes. They all examined each other, and I realized, with some anger, I was the only female. I rolled my eyes and held my gun firmly in my hand as the scar face came towards us.

"Hello, Soldiers! My name is Piper." I could tell the crew were stifling laughter. He fixed his hard, beady black eyes on us. "We will be activating pods and ensuring the safety of later crew members as we make our way into the heart of the Capitol. And don't worry, if you die, you'll get replaced." I furrowed my eyebrows. Not only was he certain we'd die, he was _counting_ on it. I instantly imagined Gale's face on him and hated him even more.

So we marched to the nearest street and started our trek through the maze of pods. Piper took out his Holo and pointed to a pod. "One there," he declared.

Before we knew it, we were halfway through the street without any casualties. And that's when I really should have kept my mouth shut.

One of my crew members struck a pod and I could hear the faint beeping.

"Get down!" I shouted as we all hit the pavement. Right as we hit it, the pod the Solider was on went off and exploded. I saw the black gas and quickly put on my gas mask, crawling away from it, towards camp. I couldn't see my own hands in front of my face, the black gas was so thick. I could hear coughing and choking noises. I could tell it was made to smother its victims, like soot. Maybe it was soot. I continued crawling until I heard a voice.

"_Paisley._"

I sat up and looked around to see a faint shadow in the mist. I frowned deeply as the shape got bigger and bigger. And then a girl collapsed in front of me. She had green hair and she looked like my mother—it was my sister. And this time, she was real.

My eyes widened as I grabbed her and pulled her out of the gas. She was probably dead from the smothering gas and she was covered in it. The black stained her clothes, her hair, her face... I stood up and dragged her, unable to pick her up since the black gas was now burning my arms. Finally, we got out of the range of the gas and I took off my mask, shaking my sister. She remained unconscious, so I took the clean part of my shirt and wiped her face down, cleaning it of the black mess. I put the gas mask on her face so she'd have a plentiful supply of oxygen and pressed my fingers to her neck. Her pulse was there, but only barely.

I turned around to see the black cloud dispersing. A few Soldiers had their masks on, but they couldn't move. I could almost hear the sizzle as the black dust on my arms started to burn them. I looked around and grabbed the canteen that was around my waist, hastily washing off the corrosive black dust off of my arms and any skin that had been exposed to the cloud. I did the same to my sister and held her close as Piper walked up to me.

He looked completely unfazed. He had his mask on, and the dust covered him from head-to-toe, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Let's get back to camp," he grunted.

I frowned. "The remaining Soldiers," I said.

He shook his head. "As good as dead."

As a child from Six, I refused to believe someone was beyond helping. I shot an angry glance to Piper before I walked over to a writhing Soldier. I knew the ones without gas masks were already dead. They had been exposed to long, their lungs were smothered in the dust by now. Not to mention, their insides would be sizzling and burning. I took the Soldier's canteen and washed him off. I grabbed his arm and pulled him to my sister, lay him there, and ran back.

Piper just stood at me.

In the end, I was able to save three of the ten people from my crew. I looked at the bodies of men, some of them with gas masks, but their skin was already putrefying in the heat. I let out a soft cry for them, and bode them well. I sent condolences to whatever family and loved ones they had and grabbed my sister and a soldier. I knew I could not carry the second and third.

"Piper!" I shouted. He turned to me, his eyes blazing at my tone. "Are you going to stand there or help your fellow crew?"

He growled at me. Questioning authority was always a bad thing to do, but right now I didn't have a choice. They had to get better medical attention. I dragged my sister and the other soldier, while Piper easily picked up the two other soldiers, to the camp.

The medics were immediately upon us and they rushed them to the emergency tent. I collapsed on the ground, panting. I refused any help from the medics, and so did Piper. I'm sure my reason was different than his—the three soldiers and my sister needed all the medics they could get.

I closed my eyes, breathing in the oxygen of the outside air before my collar was grabbed and I was choking on the sudden pressure on my throat. My eyes flew open and Piper's black eyes were boring holes into my skull.

"Soldier Paisley," he growled. "You dare question my authority?"

This was going to come sooner or later. I just preferred later more than sooner. I tried to take his fingers off of my shirt collar, but he held a firm grip. "No, Sir, but those soldiers—"

"Were dieing! We are wasting perfectly usable supplies on soldiers that are going to die anyway."

I glared at Piper. I couldn't disagree more. "With all due respect, Sir, we are a _crew._ We are supposed to help each other! Demanding a Soldier dead on field without examining him is condemning him to death, when he could otherwise live. It's wrong, immoral. What you just did makes you no better than the Capitol... Sir."

He growled at me and threw me to the ground. Isn't this familiar? I caught myself before my head hit the ground and I stared at Piper. "Next time, Soldier Paisley, I will not let it slide." And he walked away.

I rubbed my throat and coughed, taking in shaky breaths. Piper was most definitely two feet taller than I was. But I had refused to cower. I looked at the emergency tent and got up. I walked to a doctor.

"Are they going to be alright?"

"Most definitely," he said cheerfully. "They're recovering nicely. Great work on the field, Solider Paisley." I nodded. I didn't want a thanks, I just wanted to see them, especially my sister. I had many questions for her. The doctor told me I could in the morning. But, with my luck, I'd be sent on another pod-mission the next day.

I rubbed my neck, which was sweating, and walked to the showers. Well, they weren't really showers. They were baths in tents. You asked someone to pitch a hot bath and they'd prepare the hot water. So once they got the bath ready, I immersed myself in the steaming water.

It stung my burned skin, but I ignored it and looked at my legs and elbows. My elbows were scraped and bleeding because I had hit the ground with such a force, and all the crawling. I cleaned the wounds and tended to my legs. They were pretty bruised, but nothing major. I sighed. I got lucky, but the other seven Soldiers...

I allowed myself to cry for the second time that week.


	14. Bullets

The next morning, I was right. Before I could even get one bite out of my breakfast, the crews had been changed. Piper read the lists and my name was on today's list. "_Paisley Greenwald..._" I sighed, still exhausted from yesterday and yearning to go to the emergency tent.

I grabbed my gear and was about to go to the streets when a doctor came up. "Soldier Paisley!" he called to me. I turned around. Piper glared at the doctor. "Your sister is demanding you come to her. I tried to explain you have to go on a mission."

"I'll be there," I said quickly.

"You're not in charge here, Soldier," Piper said gruffly.

"Of course I'm not." _Because if I was, all these Soldiers would be going home to their families,_ I added mentally. Even so, I walked away. Piper called me back, and the doctor was visibly shaking. "Thanks for saving me," I whispered to him. He glanced at me nervously.

"U-Uh, you're w-welcome."

I walked into the tent and looked at the three Soldiers. They all were awake, and they were smiling at me. "Hey, you guys alright?"

One man introduced himself as Bart. "Thank you for saving me," Bart said.

Another man, named Ulrick, thanked me as well. I nodded to them and looked at the other Soldier, who was smiling, but looked like he was in another world.

"Are you alright?"

"M-my brother. You c-couldn't save him?" His smiled faded. I sighed and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, gripping his bed.

"He was only seventeen... He didn't make it?"

"No," I said softly.

He was reduced to sobs and I tried my best to help him when a doctor shooed me away. I had to force my own tears down. None of those men should have died, but they did. And now this Soldier lost his brother...

I shuddered, hugging myself as I walked to my sister, who fixed her brown eyes at me. "Paisley?" she asked.

I nodded. "Hi..."

She grinned. "It's Basil." I nodded and I had to force a smile. At the sight of my sister only reminded me that that Soldier had lost his brother. "You saved me back there... Why?"

"You're my sister," I said, raising an eyebrow.

"But didn't you know I'm Capitol-born?"

I stiffened. That would explain the green hair. My lips quirked downward and I stared at her.

"No, I didn't," I admitted. She sighed and lay her head down on the pillow, looking at the top of the tent.

"Mother gave me to my father, who lived in the Capitol. Your mother met him when she went to work as a medic in the Capitol." This, I never knew. "She lived there for years before she left to go back to her home in District Six. I don't remember her leaving, but I do remember it made my father very sad. Mother always did send letters to me, though. She told me about you."

"But she never told me about you," I said softly, sitting down next to her bed.

"I know. I'm surprised you knew me at all."

I sucked in a breath and looked around. "What were you doing on the street?"

"I heard gunshots. The streets were forced to evacuate farther into the Capitol, so my father left. But I didn't like what the Capitol was doing, you know? President Snow has gone a tad too far for my liking. It took a while, but finally my father gave up on me. We were never really... close, I guess. So I stayed at my house until I heard gunfire. I walked outside right before the pod went off." She shrugged. "Thanks again," she added quickly.

I nodded and put my hand on her arm. "It's alright, Basil. As long as you're here with me, you're safe." She smiled at me.

Over the course of a few days, Basil was allowed to stay in my tent. Rumors spread that she was from the Capitol and some suggested to deport her from camp, in case she was a spy. But, as I promised, I kept her safe. I refused to allow her to be taken away. At this point, Piper lost any and all faith of me being a "good Soldier" and stopped taking me into the field. He forced me to do work around the camp; fill canteens, help make breakfast, pitch in at the emergency tent. This would all be well, except with every crew that set out for pods, little to none came back. Basil noticed this, too, and she constantly was telling me to yell at Piper.

So I told her this lightly: If I step out of line one more time, I would be severely punished. Whether it be physical, or whether it'll be sending me to fend for myself in the pod-infested streets. Basil kept quiet after that.

And soon, another hovercraft of more Soldiers came. And on it—was Finnick.

"Finnick!" I shouted, running to him and jumping him. My small body wasn't enough to topple his over, but it was enough to startle him.

"Wha? What's on me!"

We both laughed and he buried his face in my shirt. "Finnick," I said happily. "I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye..."

"Boggs explained it to me. It's no hard feelings. I'm just happy you haven't died, yet. Everyone says the squad you're on is the worst. Men never come back. I'm assuming you haven't been called?"

So I informed Finnick what happened. I introduced him to Basil, who waved eagerly to him. He was curious to her story and listened to her as she spoke. He sided with me; it was doubtful she was a spy.

And while it was an incredible joy Finnick was here, it also meant Gale was here. And I wasn't exactly giddy about it. "Did you break his jaw, yet?" I whispered to Finnick. He laughed and shook his head. "Damn it, Finnick! You promised!"

"I did? I don't seem to remember." He rose an eyebrow at me.

"Okay, maybe you didn't. I just thought it'd be implied, you know?"

He snorted and I watched as Gale turned his eyes towards me. They registered I was the redheaded harpy and he walked off. I shook my head and enjoyed my time with Basil and Finnick.

"Hey, Finnick?"

"Yeah?"

"How's Annie?"

He sighed and was tying and untying his little rope again. "She's fine. I told her I was going to the Capitol to shoot propos. Which isn't entirely wrong. I can't help but feel sick about it, though."

And so I comforted him again. Even Basil chipped in.

More days passed. Finnick's squad, 451, was doing absolutely nothing. They were to stay in camp and occasionally go out to shoot propos. And one morning, my name was on a list again. My head snapped up. I was on the team with Bart, Ulrick, and the Soldier whose brother was killed in the first crew. I thought Piper had left us alone, but apparently not. Another problem: Basil's name was on there.

She wasn't even a Soldier! But Piper declared, if a member is to stay here, they must prove their worth. I argued with him with the effect this decision could have, but he pushed me down. I was forced to stick with the crew I had. I glanced at Basil uneasily, who looked back at me just as uneasily.

I remembered the day Gale met Basil. She ran into him at breakfast and he said "Sorry," to her as he walked off. Apparently, news hadn't reached his ears that she's from the Capitol and my sister.

I wished I had time to rub it in his face, but now I didn't. And I knew that I most likely was going to have to save this whole team all over again. I hugged my gun close to me and instructed Basil on how to use it. I wasn't the most eligible to tell her the mechanics of a gun, seeing as I'm not as great at it myself, but no one else would.

Finnick waved goodbye to us as we left. I blew him a kiss. Basil gave a halfhearted wave.

And so we were sent down a series of streets until we reached our destination. This street was incredibly narrow, and small, but vital to getting into the Capitol, Piper said. I doubted it, he most likely chose the hardest street just to kill all of us. The fact that he came back with Soldiers that were literally dragging themselves to camp and he himself was absolutely spotless was an outrage.

I wanted with all my heart to shoot him in the foot, or do something to make him actually feel _pain_, but that could affect the mission. And most likely get me in humungous trouble. So we set for the street.

"Soldier Paisley," Piper said, "a pod over there." He pointed vaguely in the direction of a pod. My eyes narrowed. I was about to take a step when Basil let out a squeak. I turned towards her and she looked at me with a fearful look.

"Basil?" I whispered.

She shook her head, tears rolling down her face. "Paisley, it's a pressure trigger. I can't move," she said softly.

"Heart wrenching," Piper said.

"Shut up!" I shouted at him. He rose his eyebrows.

"I am your Commander!"

"And you'd be nothing without your crew! So shut up so I can think!" My voice bounced off the buildings, echoing in the empty space. He glared at me as I turned to Basil and looked around quickly. There was nothing in the street, but wait!—there was a large trashcan a little down the street.

"No one move," I instructed.

"You don't tell the orders," Piper said.

I turned to the three Soldiers. "Can you three _please _shut him up?" Bart grinned wickedly.

"With pleasure," Bart said mischievously. They each pointed guns at him and I locked eyes with the Soldier who lost his brother.

"Let's get out of here alive," I told him and gave him a last fleeting glance before I forced Piper to work the Holo and look at the streets. I took his Holo off and saw there were pods all the way to the trashcan.

I let out an array of bullets, wincing at the loud sounds the gun produced and each of the pods went off. "Gas masks on!" I obstructed. Everyone put them on, all except Piper. I didn't have time to worry about him. I was forced to throw my gun down and dodge the array of pods. Two of the pods were nets that flew up and tried to capture you. I had to avoid those. One made a whole part of the street collapse into a void, which took my gun. I didn't even hear the clatter. I looked into the void and shivered before I dodged the last pod, which shot out bullets in every direction. However, I didn't get out unscathed. A bullet hit my shoulder, right at my collarbone and the shock masked the pain for a moment.

I turned back to my team, who was staring at me intently. Basil was trying her best not to cry. I looked at the trashcan and jumped my way to it. I ignored the pain in my shoulder as I impacted on the asphalt. I looked at the trashcan and wrapped my arms around it.

The thought that the trashcan, being the only object in the whole street that could possibly be the answer to the pressure trigger, was a pod itself until it was too late. An explosion sounded and the top of the trashcan slapped me in the face. I was flown back and I hid the ground—right on another pod.

That pod was another bullet one. I tried my best to get out of range, but not before another bullet hit me on my left side, grazing my skin, and the next one hit me on my ear. A ring sounded in my right ear and I asked as pain rang in my body. I turned to see the explosion that went off was the pressure trigger Basil was on.

_BASIL._

I ran towards the smoke that came from the explosion, which was normal from such a large on and all I found was Basil, half her body gone. Her upper torso was on the ground a few feet away from the trigger and her eyes were wide, her mouth astray and one tear fell down her cheek. I sucked in a breath at the sight. "_NO._" I threw myself at her, ignoring the intense pain in my side and shoulder as I wrapped my arms around her, getting covered in her blood.

I had only known Basil for a few weeks. I barely got to know who she really was. She was all the family I had and I just lost it. I cried over her until the cold metal of a gun pressed itself against my skull.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't put a bullet in your brain," Piper said.

I lay over the body of my sister, shocked. How had he gotten free. I looked around to see the rest of the Soldiers had been blown off their feet and were just now recovering. I looked back at Basil, whose sightless eyes stared right through me. Anger bubbled inside of me.

"We're on the same side, Piper," I said. I heard a snort and the gun pressed harder into my head.

"That's never mattered to me. You all are just insects. You were sent here to die for the war effort. None of you are actually valuable."

I gripped Basil's already cold arms. I could stop the stream of tears that ran down my cheeks. I held her close before I stood up. "Shoot me," I told him.

He stared at me as I turned around to look him straight in the eye. "Shoot me."

_BANG._


	15. Trial

The sudden sound of a gunshot caught me off guard and I expected to fall down, on top of Basil's body and join her wherever she was, but no. Piper's eyes were widened, bulging out of his head even, and he collapsed sideways. The bullet went straight through his temple and I turned to see the boy whose brother I couldn't save, trembling, and holding the gun.

I gave him a smile, knowing we were even, now. I saved his life, and he saved mine. His nervous eyes flickered toward me before he dropped the gun as if it were poisonous. I didn't stay conscious enough to figure out what happened after that.

I don't know for how long, but I remember I was under the effects of drugs for what felt like forever. Sometimes, I would wake up, but only for fleeting moments and even then, I didn't know if they were real or just one of my dreams.

At one point, when I woke up, Finnick was there, holding my hand to his lips. When he saw my eyes open, he freaked out, and right when he left the tent to call people over, I was under the drugs again.

When I resurfaced, no light was filtering through the tent flaps. It was dark, the moon barely illuminating the night. I was woken by a jostle of the grass as someone walked inside and came to me. I couldn't make out their face very well, but they seemed slightly surprised I was awake.

"I'm sorry," they whispered. Lips touched my cheek and chin and fingers brushed my neck before the person departed. I wanted to raise a hand and call them back, but my arms felt too heavy, and the drugs were already pulling me back under.

And right before they took me, I knew who it was—Gale.

Finally, they waned me off the drugs and I regained consciousness. I looked around the tent, alarmed at the sudden brightness. I blinked my stinging eyes and looked around to see Finnick had fallen asleep at my bedside. I was able to raise my left arm and I put it on his head. His hair was soft, as if he had taken a shower just this morning, but I knew better. Finnick positively refused to leave my side ever since I came back from that mission.

At the touch, Finnick opened his eyes and lifted his head. He looked around until he saw me, fully awake this time. He let out a grin and was about to bear hug me when he realized that I was still fairly wounded.

"Paisley," he said quietly, excitement making his voice squeak. There were Soldiers who were recovering from injuries still sleeping, so I kept a note to keep my voice quiet as well.

"Hey," I said lamely. Sure, they were taking me off the drugs, but that didn't mean my brain was up and running, yet.

His fingers brushed my forehead. "Do you remember what happened?"

I tried to remember as far back as I could, but the only thing that stuck in my mind was Basil... My eyes immediately started to sting. "Just Basil..."

His face turned grim and he brought his hand back. "Yes... I'm sure you know she was unsaveable." I nodded, which hurt, but I couldn't speak at the moment. "Well, after Hewitt shot Piper"—so _that's_ what his name was—"he roused all the other Soldiers and they brought you back here. To be honest, a lot of the doctors thought you were going to die, too. I mean, you were losing blood rapidly, especially from here." He pointed to my shoulder. I knew a bullet had lodged itself in there. "They couldn't take the bullet out, not yet. They're going to preform that after you get better. One bullet grazed your side." He pointed to my left side. "So no walking for a bit. And another bullet completely blew off your ear."

"So I just have a hole there?" I whispered.

He nodded, pursing his lips. "Wish you had your hair to cover it up. But, they have a bandage over it for now. How are you feeling, though?"

I shrugged and winced. He eyed me cautiously, telling me not to do that again. "F-Fine."

He snickered, trying to keep quiet. "Paisley—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm insane for saying that. But, honestly, besides my brain all foggy and the occasional pains, I'm perfectly fine." He eyed me, keeping a close watch before he stood up.

"Well, I was instructed that once you woke, there's supposed to be a trial for Piper's death. Whoever is found guilty, is, well... Going to be sent back to Thirteen and questioned."

I sighed and closed my eyes again. "Fantastic."

"Oh, and Peeta's here. Katniss and Gale are just thrilled!"

I grinned, hearing Finnick leave. I ran my fingers over the cloth on the bed and tried to relax. Speaking of Gale, I was trying to remember that night he came in. He said he was sorry. For what? Hurting me, insulting me? Was he sorry for what happened? Did he even come in? Or was it a drug-induced dream. I honestly didn't know.

Finnick came back soon and with him came the new Commander of this squad. She looked at me and sighed. "It'll have to do. Can we put her in a wheel chair, or something?"

I hardly thought that was necessary. I should be able to walk just fine, but they wouldn't allow it. They stuffed me in a wheelchair full of pillows and it only made me want to sleep more. They rolled me onto a stage, where all of my squad was looking at me, and the three soldiers I saved sat behind a podium. I hadn't a clue what happened to the five anonymous soldiers. Did they die? No, they were in the crowd. Apparently, they weren't suspects.

Finnick blew me a kiss and sat down in the crowd, where I lost sight of him. I didn't see anyone else there, but I saw movement in the corner of my eye. Gale stood there, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. When he saw me look at him, his gaze softened. It was most definitely not a dream.

"We have joined here today in the murder of Commander Piper. He was shot in the right temple by one of these Soldiers. Rumors are around saying Hewitt did it." I looked at Hewitt to see him trembling again. He shouldn't be blamed for my outburst. I continued to listen to the new Commander.

"So you three, what do you have to say about it?"

No one answered, we stayed silent. I looked at Bart, whose face was grim, then to Ulrick, who looked like he was in another world. "Alright, then—" the new Commander began.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. I stood up out of my wheelchair. I then realized that no, I could not walk just fine. The bullet that grazed my side took a fair chunk of muscle with it; I almost toppled over, but I put a hand on the chair to steady myself. I took pressure off of my left side.

Everyone turned to me. I could feel countless eyes on me, but the ones I could feel most were Finnick's and Gale's. "Hewitt didn't shoot Piper. He held no grudge against Piper. No one here did except me." The new Commander eyed me like I was a specimen that disgusted her. "He was an unfair Commander and sent countless Soldiers to death. When he threatened the mission, I forgot who he was. I shot him."

There was quiet amongst the crowd. I saw Gale, out of the corner of my eye, move away from the tree and make his way to the crowd. As if that could erase the confession that ran out of my mouth. I hardly even thought about it; but I just knew Hewitt shouldn't take the fall. I didn't even glance at him, in fear they thought I was covering him—because I was.

But the new Commander bought it. "Fantastic."

"Paisley," Bart said hoarsely. He looked at me, as if to say, _You crazy son of a bitch_. I just smiled at him, at Ulrick, and finally, at Hewitt.

The new Commander nodded and two guards grabbed me by the arms. Pain exploded in my shoulder and I winced as they dragged me harshly to the hovercraft so I'd be deported out of here.

"No!" Finnick shouted as he ran his way through the crowd. "You be careful with her!" I swear, if Finnick had a weapon right now, he'd be killing every guard here. Maybe even the new Commander.

Gale just watched me, his face pale. I smiled at Gale, as if to say, _It's okay_. But his expression didn't change. I was thrown gruffly into the hovercraft and the hatch shut. I could hear Finnick yelling, telling them not to hurt me, but I just touched the floor of the hovercraft.

"It's okay, Finnick," I whispered to myself. "It's all going to be okay. I'm doing this for everyone."

I was already a wounded Soldier. No one knew if I'd be able to use my right arm again, since the bullet lodged itself in quiet a few important nerves. I was practically useless. They couldn't use me anymore. Not to mention, it _was_ my fault all of it happened. If I hadn't disobeyed Piper, none of this would have happened. But then all those Soldiers would never make it home.

I continued to rub the floor of the hovercraft as the engine cut on and the sound of Finnick's yelling drowned in it. "Goodbye," I whispered and the hovercraft was in the air.

Sometime in the middle of the ride, I found myself sleeping again to escape the torn muscles in my shoulder and side.


	16. Interrogation

**Wragga. Sorry about taking FOREVER to start up again. I've been swarmed with work and it's only going to get worse. T_T BUT WE ARE CLOSE TO THE END. YAAAAY.**

I could feel the motor of the hovercraft humming below me, but I still knew I was asleep. I couldn't feel the ache in my body from all of the bullet wounds. But, soon, my numbed bliss was over. Slowly, the pain ebbed into my body and the sounds of the hovercraft escalated in my ears. I groaned and moved on the floor, only to cringe in pain.

For a few moments, I didn't know where I was, what happened. I had to remind myself that I had to be safe, or else I would be restrained, or something. I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry—my body wasn't handling no-drugs very well at the moment. I clenched my hand into a fist on the floor and collected myself before attempting to stand up. But I only fell back down. Who was kidding? I can't walk, what makes me think I can stand?

I lay on the ground until the hum of the craft shut off. I could hear the footfalls of leather boots on the ground before rough hands grabbed me and pulled me to my feet. I tried my best to suppress the little squeaks and groans of pain as they escorted me back into Thirteen and into an interview room. They wanted to interview me? There was nothing they could get out of me; I was useless. They might as well get rid of me.

They threw me into a chair and pulled my arms behind me. I couldn't keep the small shriek inside as they forced my shoulder with the bullet lodged inside to move. Did they not realize I was injured? That if I were to, say, bleed to death, right here, they wouldn't get any information they seemed to want? I gripped my hands again, trying to move to get comfortable, but only caused more pain. So I just sat still and stared straight forward as the guards left the room.

The room was a perfect square. There were four walls, and a door right in front of me. I sat in the center, behind a table. I just stared at the door, willing someone to come in and take me to the hospital, but I knew that was less than doubtful that would happen. Sooner than later, however, the door opened and a middle-aged woman with black, curly hair walked in. She held a clipboard and a pen. She sat across from me, straightening her shirt and adjusting her black, thick-rimmed glasses. When she smiled, I could see almost half her teeth were replaced.

"Hello," she said lightly. Her voice was light and cheery. It was fluffy and happy and it sincerely made me want to punch her. I wasn't in the mood right now for merry people. When I didn't respond, she adjusted herself in her seat and fixed her almost yellow eyes on me. "My name is Merideth." I kept my mouth shut and just stared at her. "Alright. Well, one question, Miss Greenwald. Why did you kill Piper?"

I never let my eyes waver. I must have looked psychotic, like this. I was most likely filthy and I was covered in blood from my torn wounds. My hands were tied and I was staring at this woman as if I wanted to rip her heart out.

She let out a sigh and stood up. "Unfortunately, if you will not talk, we will have to dispose of you. Goodbye, Miss Greenwald. Say hello to Piper for me."

I pulled a bit on my restraints. They were going to kill me. They _should_ kill me. I was useless and only in the way. I didn't have anyone to live for anymore. My family was dead, my whole line gone the moment Basil blew up. But then two images flashed in my mind.

The images were so clear, and so empowering, I had to sit back. I watched Finnick, his face crazed as he yelled, "No!" He was punching and kicking everyone he came into contact with. Friend or foe. He was fighting to save me. I had Finnick.

I watched Gale, emotionless, watching me from the tree. But I could see, in the deep traces of his cold, gray eyes, a hint of sadness. It was sincere, something I never saw from him before. Gale didn't want me to leave. I had Gale.

Those two boys influenced the hoarse words that left my mouth next: "Piper killed his Soldiers."

Merideth, whose hand was on the door and was about to open it, turned around. Her yellow eyes fixated on me and she walked back to the table slowly, pulling out a smile as she did. "Did he, now?"

I snarled at her. "Yes, he did. He would take them on missions against Pods and if they were wounded, he left them to die. He's a horrible Commander. He was compromising the whole mission. So I shot him to get rid of him."

Merideth's upper lip curled into a sneer. "I don't believe you, Miss Greenwald. You're not telling me the whole story."

I narrowed my eyes and told her. I found no harm in it. I left out a few parts like Finnick, only mentioned Basil once or twice and completely skipped out on Gale. She didn't need to know those details. I told her I shot Piper because he was trying to kill Hewitt. When I finished, she didn't look completely convinced. She seemed lost in thought, as if trying what I just said was true or false.

"This... Basil, you said." I frowned at where she was going. She had nothing to know about my sister. "She was from the Capitol." I didn't answer her, so she continued. "But, Miss Greenwald... Did you ever think Miss Basil was something she said she wasn't? How long did you know her? Not long, I'm sure. Did you know her last name? Her favorite thing to do? Her favorite color? Do you know if the story she told you was right or wrong?"

I stared intently at the woman. "She was what she said," I hissed vehemently.

"She is a spy!" she snarled. She stood up and slammed her fist on the table. "You didn't hear the secret signals we received while she was here! And they stopped when she died. A coincidence?"

I made to lash at her, but I was tied to the chair. My arm felt like it was going to fall off. But at the moment, I sincerely wanted to kill her. She was accusing the last family member I had of being the worst thing ever—a spy for the enemy. No, Basil didn't use me—she couldn't use me...

I let out a shout as she turned to leave. "She's not a spy!" I yelled. She ignored me and the door clicked shut. Right as the sound hit my ears, my muscles gave out and I hunched over in my chair, crying.

I hated my parents. I hated my sister. I hated Gale, Piper, and Merideth. I hated the Rebels, the Capitol, Katniss, even Finnick at this point. But, most of all, I hated myself. Because I let this happen. Somewhere, deep inside me, I knew Merideth was right. Basil was an evasive girl. I'd ask her questions and she'd shoot some back. At first, I thought it was just because she didn't want to talk about her past, but now I knew it was because she didn't want to blow her cover. How could I be so stupid? They didn't care if I killed Piper. They knew what he was doing. They just cared that I could be a potential spy. They cared that I might be a liability.

I took in a ragged breath that cut my lungs like a knife and looked up at the door. I wanted to go back. I wanted to see Basil again, I wanted to make things right. But it was too late. And I, most likely, was going to be convicted of a spy and executed.

I shivered and looked at the floor to see a pool of blood. It was my own, and I wasn't surprised by it. My wounds were far from healed, and all the gruffness opened them again. I looked at my reflection in the blood.

A disheveled, teary-eyed little girl with hair that was slowly growing back, but was still short. I didn't even recognize myself. My face was filthy, my eyes were a thousand years old. I kicked the blood, disturbing the reflection and squeezed my eyes shut, but the image stayed in my head.

If my parents were looking at me now, what would they think about me? What would they say? That I was a failure? That I wasn't their daughter? Would they say they were Capitol activists, too? I shuddered at the thought.

Now I feared being executed. Just because there was a chance I'd have to face my parents again, and not to mention, Basil.


	17. Ashes

I didn't look up as the guards opened the doors and untied me from the chair. I let out a small grunt as they did and hoisted me up.

"Walk," one commanded.

I glared angrily at the guard, fully knowing I cannot walk. Apparently this guard wasn't informed. When I didn't respond, he hit me in the back with one of his batons. I sucked in a breath as I was jerked forward and forced to step on my left side and I practically collapsed on the ground. I grimaced at the pain that rolled through my body and that I landed so harshly on the floor. I gripped the ground with my nails, refusing to move before a guard hoisted me up again.

"She needs a doctor," a guard said. I had to say, I liked that guard a lot more than the others.

"She can deal with it."

"She'll bleed to death!" the sympathetic guard insisted.

"This rat is a spy. We're not wasting valuable supplies on her."

"What if she has information about the Capitol? You want them to die with her?"

There was a pause before I felt a small pinch in my shoulder. I glanced to the side to see a needle was in it before everything went fuzzy and then black.

When I woke, I was in a very small, simple room. My head was pounding and my body ached, but when I looked at my wounds, they had brand new bandages on them and I could tell there was some kind of herbal mixture underneath them. They worked wonders on my wounds. I could move at least a little without a lot of pain. It was a phenomenal improvement from before. I slowly sat up, letting out grunts and small cries of pain as I did before I threw my legs over the bed. I sat there for a few minutes, panting and trying to regain my breath.

I looked at a table that was next to my bed, which held a tray of mushy food and a cup of an unknown liquid. Whatever it was, I didn't care. I hadn't eaten since... I honestly don't know how long. I quickly garbled down the food before the anthem of Panem played. My head snapped up and I saw there was a television in my room. It was protected by a glass box, probably so technological advanced people couldn't get to it and make a bomb, or something. I watched the seal of Panem before I saw pictures. They flashed like they did in the Games, when they showed people who died. It went in this order: four people I've never seen before, Gale, Finnick, Peeta, and, finally, Katniss. My eyes widened as my body went rigid.

President Snow went on then, sitting at a desk with a flag billowing behind him. "Congratulations, Peacekeepers for the demise of these eight traitors. You all did a masterful job of disposing of these creatures. Not to mention, you all deserve the honor of ridding the country of the menace called the Mockingjay. With her death, the tide of the war will turn, since the demoralized rebels have no one left to follow." I didn't know what happened next. I couldn't hear the words because the roaring in my ears and I couldn't see because my vision went red.

_Gale, Finnick..._ "NO!" I grabbed the plastic fork that was given to me and threw it. It hit the screen and pounced off harmlessly. I then took the remaining of my food, which wasn't much, and threw it, splattering the screen. I then threw the tray, tears furiously pouring out of my face. "NO." Finnick and Gale were dead. Gone. The two boys that I fought so damn hard for, and how they were gone just like that. I gritted my teeth, grabbing the bed sheets and I started to knead it through my fingers. I ripped the fabric a bit as sobs wracked through my body. The pain in my ear, shoulder, and side were immense, but the pain inside was much, much worse. I couldn't breathe because I felt like someone shoved a knife in my throat.

I didn't know what to do anymore. My motives for living in general were now gone. I couldn't get my mind around the fact that now they were gone. I wouldn't see Gale's cold eyes—even if they were cold and heartless, I could still see the sincerity behind them. I wouldn't hear Finnick's beautiful voice anymore, telling me jokes, soothing me, confessing about his past... I wouldn't have any of it anymore. The shock ran up my spine and I couldn't stop the large wave of tears. "God, no..." I buried my head in my hands, then fell back onto the bed, burying my face into my pillow. "No, no..." I eventually cried myself to sleep.

Over the course of the next few days, I was confined in this damned box. I couldn't leave, I couldn't bathe myself, nothing. I never met another person. I was slowly going insane. I wanted to get out, breathe real air, talk to someone. I was visibly shaking and I couldn't stop it. I remained curled in my bed and refused any food or drink. My reason for living was gone now. What was the point? I stared at the floor, letting my mind wander before my door clicked open.

And Annie walked in.

She looked up at me and I stared at her before she burst into tears. "Annie!" I made to get up and walk to her, but the stiffness of not moving and the agony from my side were too great. She walked farther inside and sat down next to me. "It's about Finnick, isn't it?"

She nodded frantically before she curled her hands over her ears. I knew she didn't like hearing he was gone no more than I did. "I-It's official," she whispered.

"What do you mean?"

She looked at me in disbelief before she looked at the television smeared with a couple days old mush. "They never recovered the bodies out of the fire... But they got footage of muttations that got..." Her voice caught in her throat. So Finnick _was_ alive...? Well, no, she said they had footage of Finnick. Straight up footage of him ripped to shreds. My eyes widened as I sat back.

"So he..."

Annie let out a scream of agony. "I'm pregnant, Paisley."

I stiffened before I looked at her. "_What?_"

"I'm holding Finnick's baby... It'll never see their father..."

I looked at her stomach before tears started rolling down my cheeks. "Oh, Annie..." I enveloped her into a hug as she leaned into me and sobbed. I allowed her to cry into me and I cried myself. I couldn't believe that Finnick was alive, for that short amount of time, and died without my notice. I couldn't believe that second chance was yanked away the second it was given.

Annie stayed for a few more minutes before the guards forced her to leave. She fought against them, trying to get back to me before they efficiently shut the door. I stayed motionless for a few minutes before a thought struck me: Gale was still alive. His heart was still beating. He was still there. I still had a reason to live. I clutched the blankets. Finnick was gone, but I still had Gale. Albeit, I still had a bit of hatred for Gale, but I still cared for him like a friend. He's the last person alive that I still talk to. The thought of that made me sick to my stomach.

I stayed in my bed until sleep overcame me and my dreams were laced with Finnick and Gale.


	18. Dreams

"Paisley!" I looked up from the work on my desk.

"What?" I groaned.

Finnick burst into my study, grinning like an idiot. "Guess what?"

"Um, you just played a joke on Gale?" His frown immediately disappeared.

"Forget it." He narrowed his eyes before he left the door. I snickered softly to myself before I heard a loud clatter from the kitchen.

I shook my head before I got up and walked out of my study and into the kitchen. Gale was glaring at Finnick and Finnick was laughing like a joker. I looked at the pots and pans on the ground. "You two act more like boys than men," I muttered.

"I actually got Gale to scream," Finnick giggled.

I glanced at Gale, whose face remained in its stoic appearance. "Did he really?" I grabbed the pans and looked at Gale.

"No," he said. I grinned and nudged him with my shoulder before I put the pans away. "He just surprised me."

"Like I surprised you?" He narrowed his eyes at me and I laughed, kissing his cheek softly. "Still wish I broke your jaw."

"Would have been funner," Finnick muttered.

"I really do hate it when you two gang on me."

I laughed and nudged Gale again before I sat on the kitchen counter. "Finnick, where's Annie?"

"She's at home. The baby's putting a burden on her. She told me to come here. She says hello, by the way." I nodded.

"The baby's going to come anytime soon, isn't it?"

He nodded, his face suddenly serious. "Every time she lets out a sound, I can't help but think the baby's coming. I freak out every damn time. I'm scared something might go wrong, or something. Annie's pretty much fed up with my freaking out at this point." Gale snickered.

"I remember my dad got like that with my brother." Gale, at this point, was pretty much over the mine collapsing over his dad. He would talk about it time-to-time with me before we went to bed. But sometimes I'd catch him in a room, clutching a picture he found of his father, who looked so much like him. I rested a hand on his arm. He glanced at me before there was a barrage of knocking at the door.

I frowned, walked to it, and opened it. There was Garrett, a small boy we've all come to like. Even if he was a teenager, he acted more like an adult than any of us. He was panting, blue eyes wide. "Annie," he said.

Finnick stood at the door, his body going rigid. "She's having the baby," Garrett said breathlessly. Finnick didn't stay for another moment. He was running down the streets at an alarming rate. I glanced at Gale before we followed him. Finnick was my best friend; I wasn't about to miss his first child being born. And Gale, naturally, followed because he was my husband and had to. And that was that.

We reached the hospital, where a nurse pointed us to the place where Annie was. I knew nothing about giving birth, but I knew we were supposed to wait outside while it was happening. Only Finnick was allowed inside at the moment. I looked at Gale.

"Isn't this exciting?" I said.

Gale actually smiled a bit. "Yeah."

I rolled my eyes, though I accepted his answer. I leaned on him and took his hand, which he squeezed gently. "Paisley?" he suddenly asked.

"Hmm?" I was rocking side-to-side a little, closing my eyes as we waited.

"Have you ever thought about having children?"

I stopped rocking. "Not really, no."

"I think you should."

I opened my eyes and stared at him. "You want kids?"

He frowned. "Why not?" I could feel his thumb rubbing the back of my hand. I could tell he was a little anxious for my answer. I didn't know much about his family, but I did know he had a few siblings. I guess that's one thing that contributed to the want of having children.

"All we've done is slept together. And I mean actually _sleeping_. Nothing's really happened. It's a bit of a leap." He shrugged, staring room Annie was in.

"I know..." He pursed his lips and I stared at the floor before I sat up and kissed him on the cheek again.

"Okay, Gale. But give me a little time to get used to this whole married thing. We've only been together for half a year, right?"

"Yeah," he said. He glanced at me and kissed me on the nose. "I understand." I stared at him for a few moments before I nodded.

"Not to mention, someone has a fear of the bedroom," I whispered.

He laughed, sitting back in his chair. "It's not me," he muttered.

I narrowed my eyes and pursed my lips. "Shaddup, you." He laughed again, running his fingers through my hair.

It was a couple of hours of waiting before Finnick finally left the room. He looked exhausted, seeing as this was the most eventful day of his life, I understood. In his arms was a tiny bundle in blue. I sucked in a breath and stood up, looking at the tiny little face inside. My eyes widened at the babies absolutely clear features. He looked exactly like his father. The baby was sleeping soundly in Finnick's arms.

"Finnick," I whispered. He grinned and glanced up at me. "What's his name?"

"Haymitch." I stared at Finnick for a while and so did Gale. "He did a lot for us, Lee. I decided to repay him by naming my son after him. He thought it was a stupid idea, naturally." I couldn't help but smile.

"Let's hope he doesn't turn out to be the town drunk."

Finnick narrowed his eyes. "Language around the child."

I laughed and Finnick allowed me to hold the bundle. I held the child tightly, afraid to drop him, but got used to it the longer I held him. I stared at the small baby, a feeling of warmth billowing in my bosom. I felt proud and happy for Finnick. He had a son to carry his strong name. And a son who had his striking good looks.

"Lady killer," I whispered to the baby before I looked up to see Gale watching me. His eyes were flickering from their natural coldness to a deep warmth.

Maybe... Maybe, someday, we'd have son of our own who looked exactly like Gale. He was stoic, brave, good looking, and, yes, hardheaded. But that's all the qualities that made Gale so likeable to me. It made him _real_.


	19. Spies

I woke from my dream, feeling peaceful and happy. Even though I knew it was a dream and it would never happen, it filled me with excitement. Sure, Finnick was gone, but he wasn't truly gone. He never would leave my heart and he would never leave my soul. He was with me forever and always and I would carry that with me for the rest of my life. Finnick: a great friend and a great husband. Soon to be a great father. It didn't matter if he was dead; his legacy would carry on for the rest of time. I would make sure his name didn't go unknown. Katniss would make sure his name didn't go unknown. Finnick Odair, a fine man, handsome, charming, and slightly perverted. But he was who he was and we all loved him for it.

I sat up, barely registering the pain. I've noticed, whenever I'd wake up, I'd have new bandages on. My wounds have been healing considerably, but I have yet to discover if they took out the bullet in my shoulder or not. I decided they haven't, seeing as they only did the bare minimal with me. I was smoothing my fingers over the covers when the door to my cell opened.

"Paisley Greenwald?" I looked up to see a guard looking at a clipboard. "Come with me, you're wanted in the interrogation room."

I tried to get up, but, alas, I still can't walk. I stared at the guard before he summoned his friends to help me. We finally reached the interrogation room and they sat me in the chair. One took out a rope and was about to bind me when I eyed him dangerously.

"You'll lose your arm if you don't put that on the table right now."

He blinked at me before he put the rope on the table and left. I guess they didn't want to deal with possible spies. I reached up with my left arm and grabbed the rope. I brought it to my lap and started to tie knots in it. Finnick was, by far, the better at this, but I watched him knot. Over the course of the next few minutes, I had halfway mastered one of the simple knots Finnick was doing. Problem was, he made them so frantically, I could hardly keep up. Now I was struggling to remember how he did them.

There was a buzzer and the door opened. My favorite woman walked in: Merideth. She grinned at me, her nasty half-replaced teeth shimmering. "Hello again, Paisley." I continued to mess with the rope. "I hope you want to talk today."

"If you want to talk about my sister, then go for it," I said suddenly. It actually surprised me that I said that. I was planning to be defiant all the way, but now I just wanted this over with. Maybe Basil _was_ a spy. They have evidence saying so.

She cocked her head. "Why ever would you think that? We're here to talk about _you._"

"Then this will be a _very_ boring and uneventful conversation." I set the rope down on the table and looked up at her. "The fact you think I'm a spy is quite hilarious. Seeing as I am really clumsy and can't even hold a gun straight."

"That can be a cover," she said simply.

"I wish," I snorted. "If I were a secret spy, you'd know about it. Because I would have dropped this act the second I could. Because being clumsy is _not_ fun."

She started to write something on the clipboard. "Yes, well, until we investigate more, Miss Greenwald, you're a spy."

"Fantastic! Do you want some news about the Capitol? Alright, let's see... Snow tried on a dress yesterday. Did you know he looks gorgeous in pink?"

"Enough with the games. Unless you can cough up real information, you will be of no use to us and we will get rid of you."

"Alrighty. Did you know that Finnick Odair died and none of you did a damn about it?"

"His death is a sad thing, yes, but there was nothing we could do."

"You sent their team on a death mission! Who the hell is the spy here, Merideth?" She stared at me with her quivering yellow eyes before she stood up.

"Our session is done." She grabbed the clipboard before she made her way to the door.

"Merideth?" She stopped before she left, but didn't turn around. "Can you tell the people who control the TVs to turn mine back on? It gets bleak in there."

"No." She then walked out and I was left in the interrogation room.

"I would really like to see how this war is turning out!" I yelled. I rolled my eyes and furiously messed with the rope before more guards came in.

"Your session has changed," the guard said. "As soon as you're able to walk, we want you to work. You will be reinitialized into District Thirteen. Guards will always be with you. We reserve the right to, at any time, call you to the interrogation room. If this happens, you must report here immediately. Let's get you to the hospital."

I stared at the guard in confusion. Last time I checked, I was a spy. Merideth went no where with me in this last conference. I shrugged. "Uuh, alright." The guard nodded and they helped me into the hospital. They set me on the bed and doctors looked at me.

"Because of your neglect, we have double time to fix you up. You've developed some kind of infection. They've been smothering your wounds. They need air. Also, you have a bullet in your shoulder still. If we don't take that out, you can get a severe hemorrhage in your shoulder. It's deep in there, so it's going to be intensive surgery, which we will have to do after we fix your infection. You may see that you cannot raise your right arm? It's because of the bullet. Once it's out, within a few weeks you should be able to move it at least a little. Alright?"

I nodded. "Alright. So what's the whole plan?"

He smiled, seemingly happy to get a patient that was engaged. "So, for the next day or two, we will get rid of that infection. Then we'll go into surgery as soon as possible. Get that bullet out of you. We'll get you up and moving as soon as possible! Throughout the process, we'll clean up your ear and your side."

I completely forgot about my ear. "How does it look?"

He grimaced a bit. "To be honest, it's completely blown off. Only a little hole remains. I imagine you can still hear, but it's just a hole."

I nodded before I lay on the bed and yawned. "Just relax and we'll fix up your bandages." I glanced at the doctor and was pretty happy that I was finally getting helped. I've never liked being injured, or having blood on me. So I'm excited to finally get cleaned up.

"Thank you," I said to him.

He looked at me before he smiled. "You're welcome."

It's nice to actually speak to someone for once. I'm glad that I'm finally out of that horrible room. Hell, I'm glad to have a guard if it means I get to peruse Thirteen's halls again. If it means seeing Annie daily. If it could possibly mean I go back on the surface.

I sincerely hoped I'd get another Finnick dream tonight.


	20. Chaos

Over the course of the next few days, I was recovering with "flying colors," as the doctors put it. I could only agree. To be honest, I still felt horrible from all the drugs and pain killers they were giving me. Apparently, when the bullet hit me, it burst into tiny shards of shrapnel. So the surgery was a lot more intense than what was originally planned. It took a bit longer for me to recover, but soon I was able to use my hand again. I guess I should be grateful for that, but now I felt like I was just being confined to the hospital. I was sick of being here, smelling the fumes of death and ruined flesh. I was tired to seeing the crowded "rooms" they've set up. I was tired of hearing moans, pleas, and sobbing. It was a place of sadness and I officially decided the hospital was a worse place than my confinement cell.

I sat up in my bed and stood up. I could walk now, but only short distances and for a short while. None the less, I limped around the hospital. The doctors encouraged I got out and moved around. It was a physical therapy, more or less. As I walked, I could only hear rumors. Rumors like how we won the war. How we all were going to be safe from the Capitol oppressing us. Later, the news that we were to gather in the Reflections hall was surfacing. I asked my doctor and he confirmed that any patient who could walk or can survive going should go. Because it was where Snow was going to die.

A few hours later, we were called to Reflections. I sat down next with all the other patients as the television flickered on. It was live. Coin was on the balcony. They did a quick sweep of the crowd and I saw those signature gray eyes and black hair. My breath caught in my throat and I couldn't help the exclamation of, "Gale!" I stood up, but was immediately pushed back down gently by a doctor.

I don't know why Gale's face made me so elated. I guess, when Finnick died, I had given up hope on Gale, too. I don't think I ever really registered he was alive and I'd see his face again. But there it was, on the screen. Even if it was for a fleeting second, my chest got all warm and my heart thudded. I could tell, even if I hated him, I missed him. I shook my head and stayed in my seat as Snow came onto the screen. A chilling silence befell the people of Thirteen. They tied him to the post and the tension in the room was immense.

Katniss pulled back her arrow, which was pointed at Snow and she hesitated. Someone yelled, "What are you waiting for!" in the Reflections crowd. The crowd on the television was as silent as ever. But then, Katniss suddenly turned her arrow up and it hit Coin, who then fell off the balcony and hit the ground, dead.

The screen and the room was silent. Before she tried to bite her shoulder, Peeta's hand covered it. Someone in the room stood up and shouted profanities. Snow was cackling and the whole room turned to madness. No one knew what happened on the screen afterwards. People were swarming around, screaming and some were even beating each other. It was utter chaos. We had no leader to stop it. The doctors hurriedly gathered the sickly and injured before they made way to the hospital. They would take no chances of their patients getting hurt even more than they already are.

I hastily limped after them, albeit slowly because I was still hoping for one last glimpse of Gale. I couldn't care at all for who Coin was. She led Thirteen and I knew Thirteen was flawed. The way they treated their Soldiers out in the field was appalling. For all I knew, Coin deserved to die, but who was I to decide someone's fate if I didn't truly know them?

I shook my head and retired to my bed when the doctor looked at me. There were shouts in the hallway, profanities being yelled. "Stay here for tonight. You'll be safe here," the doctor said. So I stayed there. Even though I wanted to leave and see what was going on, the doors to the hospital were locked. Once again, I felt confined:

I couldn't leave the hospital.

Thirteen was in utter chaos. People tried desperately to evacuate the place. We had no one to call order. Many guards tried to stop the mass of people, but it was impossible. For the next few days, there were shouts and bangs at the doors. They were locked from the inside. Anyone who was wounded outside would have to deal with it because no one was coming in or going out at the moment. The doctors were going crazy, shouting orders and trying their best to deal with patients and keep the door barricaded. We all knew if the mass of people broke through, all hell would break loose. No one would be safe and we'd be wiped out in a matter of hours.

The thought of it made me sick. I was afraid of what was going to happen to everyone in here. So I pitched in and helped. I had no guards follow me because no guards came with us into the hospital. I tried my best to help the patients, but tended to stay away from the bloody ones. They made me sick to my stomach.

Soon, however, food became an issue. When we locked ourselves from the rest of Thirteen, we also blocked any resources we needed. We were given smaller portions to try and keep the small stashes plentiful, but it quickly declined with the large amount of demand for it.

But, during one day, when all the food disappeared, the yelling and banging stopped. Everyone looked at the doors with caught breaths and stopped hearts. I walked to the door and moved all the junk from it.

"Don't open it!" someone shouted.

"Open the damn door, I'm starving!"

"I don't want to die in here!" someone cried.

I unlocked the lock they put on it and opened it. The hall was empty. No one was there. I frowned and slowly walked outside and saw the whole place was empty. Then guards poured into the hallways.

"What's happening?" I asked one of them. They were heading to the hospital.

"Discharge! Everyone's going home!" someone said.

_Home._ Right now, I didn't know where home was. I didn't think of Six as a home, nor Thirteen. If I thought about it, I didn't have a home. I was a nomad, just going where I was told to go. The patients who could walk and were fine without the eyes of their doctors were sent home. Others stayed in the hospital before they, too, were discharged. I, myself, was sent on the first train ride "home." Apparently, home for them, was your original district. So I was going back to faithful Six.

I couldn't say I was ecstatic about it. I didn't want to go anywhere where my memories were too painful to bear. I would see my old house, which was probably reduced to ruins by the war, if I had to guess. I had to face the fact that, yes, my parents are dead and I wouldn't see them walking around Six anymore. I was thinking of getting off at another district when I realized that they stamped your hand with some invisible ink. Under a certain light, the ink would show the number of your district. There was a guard at every door to check everyone's hand to who got off where.

Sooner than later, the doors opened for Six. I gathered myself and walked to the door. I held my hand out and a six flashed under the light. The guard let me pass. When I walked into the station, there was a swarm of people, who sounded like a hive of tracker jackers with all their noise. Everyone had someone to come home to but me. I pushed passed everyone I could before I finally got out. I winced a bit as my left side muscles started to cramp a bit. I looked at the district I grew up in. Memories flooded my head and caused me to get nauseous. I gripped my bag that my clothes were in and looked around. I didn't know where to do; I had no where to go.

Wherever my friends went, they weren't in their previous houses. I found my own house and knocked on the door to find a family had moved in. So I was forced to live on the streets with scraps. Half the time, I never got to eat. I couldn't get a job since I was still recovering. I couldn't get the money needed to provide for myself. So I tried my best to stay out of the way of the people of Six before a man with a sack of envelopes came up to me. His eyes were a bit wide and his eyebrows were raised as he asked, "Are you Paisley Greenwald?"

I was a bit surprised this man knew my name, but learned that it was because he had a letter for me. He didn't know who it was from, he was just a mailman and he left. I opened the letter and it read:

_Dear Paisley Greenwald,_

_You are requested, by name, to head immediately to District Two. We suggest that you bring any belongings of yours with you and any valuables. You most likely will not be returning to District Six. We apologize for any inconvenience this may cause you, but this matter is urgent. You are wanted immediately._

_Thank you._

And that was it. There was no signature, nothing. I looked all around the letter, but didn't see where it was from. However, when I turned it upside down, a train ticket came out. It was a first-class ticket to District Two. I stared at it for a few moments before I realized what this meant. I was leaving Six and going to Two. I didn't know what was in Two, but it had to be better than the haunting memories and scraps I have here.

I packed my things (which was only a small bag) and headed for the train the following morning. They welcomed me warmly onto the train before they took my things to the cargo cab. I was then escorted to the front of the train. They told me any food provided was paid for, including drinks as well, and that I could use any of the resources given to me at any time.

So, instantly, I went to town with the shower. I hit every button to see what it did. It was crazy, the stuff that came out of that faucet. The shower was completely unneeded, seeing as we only had baths in Six. Nonetheless, I enjoyed myself immensely because I was so filthy and even more at the feast. There was an array of food to choose from. So, obviously, I ate one of everything.

And then, the train stopped. And came the day I would meet whoever sent me the letter.


	21. Home

I stepped out of the train after the crewman handed me my bag. I held it close to me and looked around. Like before in Six, there were many people welcoming family members and friends back home. But I didn't see anyone I recognized. No one had a sign that read, "PAISLEY" or, "GREENWALD" on it. I frowned and was about to fish out the letter in my pocket when the mass of people parted and leaning on one of the steel beams was Gale.

He was looking around, his eyebrows furrowed. Was _he_ the one who sent me the letter?

My heart thudded in my chest. I didn't know why, but I felt like all the weight on my shoulders disappeared. I felt like I could breathe again, seeing him in person. At that moment, his eyes flickered to me and my heart erupted into flames. I palms became sweaty and I could feel it flutter in my ears as his body position changed. Instead of looking defiant, as always, he looked happy and genuinely glad to see me. I could see the smile in his eyes, even if his lips never quirked up.

My legs were glued to the floor. I couldn't move before I was shoved to the side by someone trying to get to their family. I had to catch myself as I stumbled. I quickly sent a glare to whomever shoved me, but they just disappeared in the mass of people. I sighed and turned around to see Gale completely standing up, his body rigid. I made my way to him and fished out my letter. Before I could hold it up to him, however, he enveloped me into a large hug. I guess it's safe to assume that he sent the letter.

I stood there, frozen again as I felt his warmth swarm around me. I closed my eyes and leaned into him. When he pulled back, there was one question rolling through my mind: "Why did you call me here?"

He stared at me before I watched the wall he had build up around his eyes and I saw the emotion he felt. He felt elated, excited, happy, and, most of all, love. I could feel my cheeks burn at the way his eyes smoldered when they were always so cold. I was so filled with emotion myself that I couldn't help but grin and throw myself at him.

That's when I kissed him.

Any thoughts of me hating him left my mind. Sure, we've had our fights and our differences, but when it came down to it, Gale really did like me. And deep down, I liked him, too.

He gripped me and I felt his lips soften after the initial shock. One hand tangled in my short hair before he pulled away. His breath swam in front of my face, making my heart flutter. I held my arms around his neck and kept my eyes closed.

"Thank you," I whispered to him. I really was thankful to him. He did care for me all this time, I understood everything he did. That day he took me "hunting" was to tell me to protect myself. When he tried to kiss me during the wedding, he really was trying to get me to like him. Fortunately, I'm not the kind of girl to pan over that kind of thing. When Finnick yelled at Gale, like a big brother, Gale acted like he didn't care. Gale, I knew, was in love with Katniss. The way he looked at her was compelling. It told you that he was a man who would do anything to get her. So he tried to act like he hated me, like I didn't matter. But to him, I guess I did matter. I could see that when Gale watched me get dragged away during the trial back in the camps.

"You're welcome," he whispered back. His voice made me grin and I was set on the ground. "Let's go home."

_Home._ Before, the word was an empty syllable. Now it was filled with hope and happiness. He led me to this cute little house to the south of Two. It had quite about three bedrooms and two bathrooms. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either. It was mildly decorated, with only a few mismatching furniture here and there. He made me follow him until we were in his bedroom. He opened the closet and there was a brown duffel bag. He took it out and set it on the bed. He gestured for me to open it.

I glanced at him before I opened it and felt my eyes sting in response. It was the anatomy book, the pen, the letter, my old clothes, all of it. He got it out of Thirteen for me. My eyes watered and I gripped Gale. "Thank you!" I breathed. I jumped in happiness and searched through the bag. I held the pen close to me and opened the textbook. My fingers ran over the loopy letters my father wrote in the margins.

"Paisley?" Gale said quietly. I glanced at him before I saw the sad look on his face. I turned to face him, my head cocked to the side. "Would you... like to live here... in Two?"

"Better than Six," I chuckled before I stopped short. He was looking at me with a serious expression, like this was important to him. My eyebrows furrowed.

"I mean with me," he said.

My eyebrows shot up and I nodded frantically. "Yes, yes, of course!" He looked a little relieved before he grabbed my bag off from my shoulder.

"Let's get you moved in."

It wasn't long before I was settled into the room across from Gale's. Everything was situated. I decided to send letters to Katniss, wanting to talk to her, but she never sent anything back. I never let it get to me, since I pretty much wrote them out of boredom. Gale would go to work everyday except Saturdays and I'd be left home. Soon, however, I was able to walk just fine. I got a job as soon as possible.

District Two was treating me well. One night, during dinner, Gale stopped eating and he looked at me.

"I love you," he said. I didn't know what possessed him to say it, but the look on his face was utmost certainty. I stopped eating myself and watched him in silence. He just stared at me, his eyes smoldering again. He had never said the three words before, I just implied it. But there was such a difference between implying it and actually hearing him say it. I set my fork down and sat back, my eyes staying on him before I grinned.

My body went into another explosion of heat and my cheeks burned like they were on fire. "I love you, too," I said softly. He gave me a smile before he went back to his dinner.

Yes, I could live for the rest of my life having Gale at my side, knowing that he loves me.


	22. UPDATE

ATTENTION PAISLEY TEARS FANS.

I just want to let you know.. Actually, no, that last chapter was NOT the ending of this story. I have actually decided to SAVE the ending and use it for the rebooted Paisley Tears. Yes, there will be a _new_ Paisley Tears! I understand this one went by really fast and I want to slow it down and go more in depth with it. Because I read it over myself and felt like I was rushing for the end. Plus, there was a lot more things I wanted to put in there, but I just got lazy.

Also: I am writing a Finnick/Annie fanfiction! But it's not in the Hunger Games's situation. It's real life, but I feel like I've translated it into real life pretty well. If you'd like, try reading that, but I don't have many chapters up, yet. So I'll see how juggling the new Paisley Tears and Crazy for You will go on top of school work, life, etc.

I just feel like going to go see the Hunger Games and then seeing it will really spark up my whole wanting to write for Paisley Tears and Crazy for You (by the way, I'm seeing it tonight, 3/23/12, at 10:20. EXCITEMENT).

So wish me luck and I hope you'll enjoy reading both!

Thank you so much for the reviews, story alerts, favorite stories, authors, all of it! You guys have flooded my inbox, but in a very good way. I want all of you to know that when you send those, they truly brighten up my day.

May the odds _ever_ be in your favor,

Pledgling


End file.
